Sinful Temptations
by Hye Won
Summary: She robbed him one night. And now he's out to find her. She shouldn't have messed with the wrong group. Who were they? They were the Wolves. Gang fic [SakuraSyaoran] DISCONTINUED Sorry everyone.
1. Prologue

**AN:** I couldn't help it! The idea suddenly came up when I was out prowling the streets and I just had to write it out!

Since Syaoran's father doesn't have an identity, I named him 'Da Lang' which is equivalent to "Big Wolf".

**Disclaimer:** I write for the sole purpose of entertainment and do not own CCS, Clamp does.

I started this April 23rd. Finished on April 24th, 8:38 PM.

* * *

Tonight they would run amuck. Tonight they would cause mischief. There was no one to stop them – no, no one that _could _stop them. Who were they? They were the Wolves. No, they weren't a prissy little gang; they didn't pick little fights with wannabe thugs. They were of the highest class and order, for they were _the Wolves_. What gave them their fame, you ask? Simple.

In daylight they were known as the Li Clan; the oldest and most powerful of their kind. They demanded the utmost respect. Cross them and you'd find your body mutilated and ground into fertilizer, no joke. However, if you sucked up enough to get on their good side, you may even win the next lottery. Why? Because there was no such thing as luck; it simply didn't exist. Everything happened for a reason whether you believed it or not. Where do you think the word 'karma' arose from? What goes around comes around indeed. Where do you think the phrase 'A taste of your own medicine' came from? Well here was the truth, the organization that commanded the central government, the one and only, the Li Clan.

Their word was law. It was as simple as that. They were an underground society, all members sworn to secrecy. Who was the leader of this unbelievable group? Li, Da Lang. To outsiders, he was simply an amazing business man, the founder of the Li Corps. But to others, he was the leader of the greatest association ever founded. The Li Clan controlled all that went on in Japan and China, from what you watched on television, what you ate for dinner, to even what you would do in the future. No, this was not an exaggeration; this was all possible, simply because they were the Li Clan. Do you understand the importance of the power they held?

To break away from all seriousness, Mr. Li had a son. His son's name was Li, Syaoran, the most gorgeous being that graced earth in a few decades. No, I'm dead serious! This man's beauty could have been used as a weapon to women. One look would be enough to make you swoon at his feet and tonight was his 18th birthday; so naturally, he would gather his clan friends and they would wreak havoc upon unsuspecting innocents. Of course, Syaoran wouldn't do anything_ too_ horrible, probably.

Being a Li from birth, he was the sole heir to this clan. At the mere age of 3, the toddler had already undergone martial arts training. He had been taught to be ruthless with his enemies and 15 years later, you see the wonderful results of a handsome, yet deadly man. But oddly, Syaoran was a strange lad. He was playful and mischievous, always causing some form of trouble in one way or another. That was why his mother always teased him about his name. She always told him she should have named him Saru, monkey. His father would always sigh, place his head in his hands, and tell him he would be the downfall of the Li Clan. But of course, you couldn't miss the small smirk hidden behind his hands.

Now, finally, here comes the main point of the lengthy introduction. The Li Clan had undoubtedly had formed a night gang. 'Protectors' as they were referred to; and they were known as the Wolves. It was his 18th birthday and his father had just gotten him branded with a wolf tattoo. It hurt like hell, but the brilliant dark shades of the wolf showed his importance within the clan. He was soon to be the new leader, after all. So anyway, his friends were going to show him a good time and this is where the story begins.

* * *

"Yo, let's walk through the park. I wanna see if there are any chicks hanging out."

The guy's name was Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran's cousin. He was an unusually horny teenager, always looking for a few beauties whenever he could.

The gang of teens groaned at his request but nonetheless complied.

"What kinda decent looking girls would be at the park at this time? Stupid."

Syaoran grew up always having the best of everything. He was spoiled in a way, but he liked it. Even when it came to girls, he would always have to have the best and nothing less.

"We're just lookin, kay? You never know man."

Takashi snorted, "20 bucks says we don't find anything good."

Eriol sighed exasperated and sent the boy a mild glare.

"Deal. Get ready to cough it up Takashi."

They walked past the perfectly trimmed bushes, towards the benches. It was the only area that would be populated in the park. In the center was a large penguin slide, which gave the park its name, Penguin Park.

Takashi took a quick glance and howled in triumph.

"There's no one here Eriol! Pay up!"

A very grouchy Eriol reached into his pocket and pulled out a bill.

"Sorry; got 50's only. Take it."

But before Takashi could reach for the money, a voice interrupted their transaction.

"Wait!"

Both men looked over at the petite girl with buns on top of her head.

"There's a girl right there." Meiling gestured to the far end of the park where a small figure sat huddled on one of the benches.

"That's probably a man or something"

Eriol chided, waving the bill in hand, "Nuh uh! Gotta see who it is first."

Grumbling, they trudged slowly over to the stranger.

"She's definitely a girl." Meiling whispered after moments of silence.

"How do you know?"

"Duh, she's got breasts."

Meiling rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eriol perked up at the comment, ready to literally pounce on the female, only to have Rika pull him back. Takashi looked over at Syaoran who seemed rather uninterested. He nudged him softly, murmuring, "Go check her out man."

Syaoran shook his head, an irritated expression quickly etching his face.

"She might be_ ugly_ for all you know."

With Syaoran's tone of voice, it seemed 'ugly' was some contagious disease! Eriol rolled his eyes and decided he needed a bit of help to get started. Quickly, yet forcefully, Eriol shoved Syaoran into her direction.

"What the –!"

Syaoran stumbled a few steps forward and turned around quickly. He clearly was not expecting that. He sent the crew mild glares only to be returned with amused sniggers. Deciding it was pointless to avoid the situation at hand, he reluctantly sat down besides the girl.

"H-Hey, Miss?"

The wind in him seemed to have been knocked out as the girl threw herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically. The girl may have been small, but damn, she must have weighed a ton! Syaoran took a few moments to recompose himself, allowing his breathing to return to normal. Then he noticed the girl beneath him. She hadn't allowed him to see her face, yet here she was, wrapped up and snuggled tightly against his chest.

Syaoran had never been good with crying girls. He sat awkwardly, stiffly, his arms held up as if he would burn from her touch. For once, Syaoran glanced pitifully at his friends to help him out of the ordeal but Eriol and Takashi merely turned their backs finding interest on the tree behind them. Rika giggled at his expression leaving only Meiling who made arm gestures. Hug her?

Seeing there was no other option, Syaoran placed one arm carefully around her neck and the other across her waist. This didn't seem to help his situation much, because the girl had only clung on impossibly tighter.

'I'm gonna kill each and every one of them. See how they like it when they find mutilated animal parts in their beds tomorrow.'

It was at the same moment Syaoran felt a tingling sensation on his left thigh. Confusion raced through his mind as the girl suddenly bolted upwards from his embrace. He caught a glimpse of her features and noted she wasn't half bad. It was dark however, so he couldn't exactly differentiate color of her hair and eyes. She leaned down and kissed his cheek quickly, giggling as she did so.

"Thank you baby!"

She turned to flee but Syaoran hadn't wasted his time on martial arts for nothing. After all, reflex was an important feature when it came to training. He reached out for her instantly, his fingers brushing by her neck before they snagged onto warm metal. He jerked the miniscule object in his hold, and it came off. She didn't seem to notice however, because at the next moment, when he looked up, she was gone.

Syaoran held up the item in his hand to see it was a thin necklace with a wing-shaped charm. His eyes narrowed at the innocent article of jewelry before pocketing it carelessly and quite angrily too.

His friends who had finally decided to come back from their little stupor saw that he was pissed. It was definitely not a good sign when Li Syaoran was pissed. It meant suffering for the all, literally.

Meiling gulped and mustered up all her courage, since the others seemed to have lost their voices.

"W-What's wrong?"

Syaoran growled, very much resembling a wolf himself.

"The bitch jacked my wallet!"

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you think of it? It may be just a random idea, but, if the reaction is good, I might try and form a plot for this. Other chapters will not be as short! This is sort of like a prologue, how they meet.

Till then,

Descension.


	2. Attraction

**AN: **Here's chapter 2! I couldn't resist writing this. I have changed the rating for this story, just in case. There's a bit of smut in this chapter, so beware.

Kaijuu Monster (Sakura's affectionate nickname from her brother.)

**Disclaimer:** I write for the sole purpose of entertainment. I do not own CCS, Clamp does.

* * *

A small smile played on Sakura's face as her thoughts returned to the previous night. He had been a rich one, that boy. She could hardly believe her luck as she had gleefully pulled out a rather thick stash of hundreds; easy money. A pinch of concern flitted through her; what if the boy had needed that cash? What if he had been saving up for something important? She shook her head quickly and rid of her thoughts, determined to brush aside all regret. Sakura unconsciously glanced at the locked cabinet beside her bed. She had no doubt it was nearly filled to the brim with all the snagging she had been doing. It wasn't as if she _needed_ it, really! Her family was well-off as it was. But ever since Tomoyo had introduced her into the world of the five-finger discount, Sakura realized she had been bestowed with the gift of nimble fingers and a speedy dash. It wasn't even about the little profits she received anymore; she did it for just the hell of it. It was fun; it was exhilarating, it was the something she had always wanted in her boring, straight-forward life. 

"Kaijuu!" The annoyingly innocent voice of her older brother, Touya, rang out.

Somehow, Sakura still narrowed her eyes and placed her arms on her hips with a huff every time Touya called her that. It didn't matter that he had picked up that nickname for her since she was three. She hadn't meant to run into him with her tiny little body, crushing his toes in the process, after all. Touya had even pointedly brought up the incident whenever he could, and it irked her to no end.

"Kaijuu," He repeated once more, all traces of mockery removed from his voice, "it's time for dinner!"

Sakura bolted from her soft pink comforters not wanting to be told a third time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As soon as she reached the bottom step, a delicious aroma sifted through her nostrils. Sakura sighed contently; she was in a rather nice mood today. Touya stepped out from the kitchen to where Sakura stood.

"Oy! Can you be any slower? Dinner will be cold by the time you reach the table!"

She playfully scowled at him which he returned by sticking out his tongue at her. Yet obediently, Sakura hurried in her steps to the table and found her favorite meal staring back at her, Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Dad made it just for you! Eat up!"

Sakura looked to the head of table where her father, a gentle and kind man in his late thirties sat. He smiled at her to which she beamed lovingly back. She didn't quite understand how a man who'd lost his wife so tragically had managed to spend his days a cheerful and optimistic person, but here he was and Sakura loved him for it. She twirled the spaghetti in her fork forming a small cocoon around it before placing it in her mouth. It was delicious. She savored the taste of the magnificent chicken and pasta, delighted in making sure she tasted each and every morsel.

"Thanks dad!"

"Thank you dad," her father corrected her. Sakura flushed lightly at her mistake. "Sakura? Dear, you look a bit different today." The man tilted his head slightly, peering down at her. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused. What did dad mean by that? It was then she heard a soft clutter of utensils.

"Your necklace!" Touya howled, "Kaijuu, you aren't wearing it!"

Sakura's hand immediately shot to her neck, expecting her fingers to brush against the cool metal. But instead, she felt nothing. She paled almost instantaneously, her heartbeat quickening until she felt she could no longer breathe. Where was it!

"O-oh. I must have taken it off in the shower. It's probably in the bathroom!" Her words came out rather rushed and her stomach churned uncomfortably. She had to find it! Avoiding the strange looks the pair sent her, Sakura ate hastily. Stuffing her mouth with the last bit of food, she muttered a quick thanks to her father before sprinting up the stairs. Vaguely she heard the soft chuckle of her brother from the kitchen.

"Kaijuu's these days. You'd think she was hiding a boy in her room or something!"

Her father's deep chuckle sounded, but Sakura was not focused on this. Furiously, she searched through the deepest corners of her room. 'C'mon…c'mon…where did I put it! I haven't taken it off, have I?' It was after a good ten minutes when a trodden Sakura collapsed onto her bed, her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. Her room was now messier than usual, clothes strewn over her desktop and drawers that lay forgotten and open.

"I couldn't have lost it! Mother's only gift…" She wailed desperately. She buried her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry. 'I have to find it! I just have to think! Where could it be?' A rush of thoughts breezed through her mind and Sakura concentrated with all her might for any possibilities. Then abruptly it stopped. She paused.

The boy! The boy from last night! Sakura had been so eager with escaping; she hadn't realized he must have had pulled it off when he tried to reach for her! Her heart sped up at the thought and she quickly raced to her jacket to retrieve the cabinet key. With shaky hands, Sakura fumbled with the small lock that held her away from her answers. When she had finally gotten it open, she fiercely dug through the piles of money, keys and ID's she'd gotten from weeks of pick-pocketing. Upon touching a rich, black leather wallet, Sakura pulled it out with renewed determination. She tore it open carelessly, not caring as the neatly stacked cash spilled out onto the floor.

Yes! His identification and cell phone number were both there. Oh thank heavens; it really must have been her lucky day.

* * *

The small silver chain dangled innocently in his hand. Syaoran glared at the annoyingly offensive piece of jewelry. He was annoyed that he'd been robbed; he was annoyed he'd been robbed by a_ girl_; he was annoyed he hadn't been able to do a thing and he was annoyed he couldn't remember what she looked like. Syaoran had no idea how he was going to find her, but when he did, he'd definitely return her little favor. 

He hadn't spoken since the incident, not to one person. Even when Eriol had made the slightest attempt to start a conversation, all he received in return was a heavy door slammed in his face. So how do you think Syaoran was feeling? In one summed-up word, annoyed.

He swung the chain in a wide arc, why had he kept it? He could have, no, _should have,_ disposed of it the moment he realized she was gone. Syaoran glanced down at the wing-shaped charm, wondering what was so unique about it. It looked ordinary, and dare he say, plain. Flipping it over, his eyes widened in fascination as he spotted little engravings, delicately carved into the white gold.

'_To my dearest angel; my cherry blossom, Sakura K.'_

He rolled his eyes. How _sappy_. But the question was; why hadn't he noticed it earlier? His heart leaped as he realized he was now a step closer into finding her identity. There couldn't have been _that_ many 'Sakura K's in Tokyo; were there?

Feeling oddly refreshed, Syaoran rolled out of his silk sheets and stretched lewdly. 'Time to find Rika,' he thought, 'she usually accesses the Clan's database anyway.' But as he reached for the door handle, a shrill ring interrupted the tranquil silence of the Li household. He glanced at the intruding noise to find it was his cell phone. Who would be calling now; his parents, his friends?

Syaoran strode over to his marble desk and frowned at the foreign number. It was his private line, not many others had the number, so who was calling him?

"Li Syaoran speaking."

"H-Hello?" It was a female. Her voice was unusually squeaky and high-pitched, none that he recognized.

"…What?"

"Um…this is…" she paused, "the girl who robbed you."

Syaoran wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly. This couldn't have been a prank, could it? Since when did robbers contact the robbed? He mulled over this a second longer before realization hit him like an anvil. He growled.

"Takashi, you shithead! What kinda joke is this!"

The person on the other line coughed and cleared their throat, and then there was laughter.

"Damn, you got us. Sorry Syaoran, we couldn't resist."

"Fuck you assholes." And he hung up.

Those retards just didn't know when to stop. He was pissed. Syaoran clutched onto his phone with an iron grip, ready to chuck it out at the nearest window. Then it rang again. He didn't even bother to check the number this time; it was probably them again.

"Look, you fucks, this isn't funny so get it through your goddamned heads and –"

"Excuse me, Li Syaoran was it? Stop running your big mouth and listen for a second."

This time, Syaoran was confident it was a girl. Her voice was melodic and feminine.

"…Who are you?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who robbed you last night. Ring a bell?"

So this really _was_ her. His friends couldn't have possibly known her name when they hadn't even seen her. Miracles really _did_ happen. What else could explain his situation? His mind began processing thoughts of how he'd take vengeance on her, but he was interrupted.

"Hello? Stop spacing out! I just wanted to ask if you have a necklace, one with a winged charm."

"…No." was his curt reply.

Then it was quiet, was she still on the phone? He opened his mouth to speak, but a sniffle made him hesitate. Was she crying?

"I-I was so sure you had it! What am I g-gonna do now!" she wailed pitifully.

Ugh, she was a freaking crybaby; just what he needed. His finger shifted onto the 'End' button but somehow his consciousness seemed to have momentarily taken over.

"…Okay, okay. I have it, now stop crying. It's irritating."

Her mood perked at his words.

"Really? Really, really! Can you bring it back! My address is –," he interrupted her.

"Look, girl. I'm not doing you any damned favors. You robbed me, remember? If anything, I should report you!"

She groaned, knowing her hobby would someday haunt her.

"Please…" Sakura chided, stretching the word. She was now beyond desperate, but she had to have it back.

Syaoran had half a mind ending the phone call and erasing her existence both figuratively and literally. He could kill her and no body would ever find out. Then he realized this would be the perfect opportunity for him to exact his revenge. He proceeded in giving her his address.

"You have exactly 30 minutes to get here..."

"…But it's halfway across town!"

"Then have fun searching through every local garbage can tomorrow."

He hung up, a devious smile etching his features. Syaoran looked considerably happier than he had been in the last 24 hours. It was time to play.

* * *

She scrambled out of her home, still clad in pajamas. Sakura didn't care though, she needed her necklace back! In her hands was a small slip of paper, his address; her ticket to her beloved mother. She sprinted onto the next block, a busier street, and hailed for a taxi. Any driver who saw a young female waving her arms frantically would pity her, right? Right. Within seconds, she found herself leaning against the smelly interior of a taxi cab. Sakura's shoulders sagged with relief as she thrust the address to the man and urged him to drive faster. 

It was a good 20 minutes, 26 minutes to be exact, when Sakura found herself in a part of town she had never been to. It wasn't the slums, no. In fact, it was far from that! The houses, or mansions; whichever you wanted to refer them to, were impossibly large. In the back of her mind, Sakura vaguely wished she lived in the area, but her mind was currently focused on the mission at hand. Sakura nervously glanced at the digital clock, 9:56 PM. The numbers seemed to stare menacingly at her. She had four minutes! An irritated man honked the car horn, hurray for late night traffic…

"How far is Cherry Grove from here?"

"4 blocks down."

At the next moment, the man saw a confetti of bills thrown at him. The taxi shook as the door slammed close and he briefly took a glimpse of the blur that sped down the street.

"Kids these days have no patience…" He sighed, disappointed, but the corners of his lips tugged upwards as he counted the amount she'd left him with.

'100, 200, 300, 400, 500 easy bucks! All in a good days work.'

* * *

He spotted a small figure, running. Was that her? He noted she had mid-length auburn hair. It flew behind her as she ran, leaving her to gasp for air every few seconds. Syaoran watched, amused, as the girl neared. Glancing down at his diamond-encrusted Rolex, he yawned, covering his mouth, hiding his smirk. 

"You're late, girl. It's 10:03."

Sakura panted, leaning against his shoulder for support.

"S-Sorry" she wheezed.

"Too bad, I specifically told you, half an hour. You're late. You don't really want the necklace do you?" He shrugged her arm off, leaving her to stumble forward, grabbing hold of his steel gates. Syaoran turned back to his palace of a home and began walking with no means of stopping.

"W-Wait! Please! I really need it back!"

He turned around and saw she was trying her hardest to catch her breath. Taking the allotted time to study her features, he saw he had been correct. She wasn't half bad at all. In fact, she was pretty hot. He watched as her hand reached up to wipe the small beads of sweat that had formed over her faultless complexion. Giving her the once-over, he decided she was about Meiling's height, 5'5", up to his shoulders. When he saw her breasts, he wondered why he hadn't noticed them last night. Suddenly, Syaoran was hungry. Not for food, not for revenge, but a different hunger altogether. His amber eyes darkened with lust and lifted his arm, bidding her to follow him. She looked at him, curiously, confused and cautiously.

'This is for mom.' she told herself. Then, she followed.

As she trailed behind him on the driveway, she saw that his home was even larger up close. She clenched her jaw to prevent from gaping and followed him through the beautifully polished oak doors. But as soon as she had stepped foot through them, she realized she was now openly slobbering over his marble floors. How could a person live in something so exquisite? It must have been a mirage! However, she knew it was all real when someone so _rudely_ interrupted her sight-seeing.

"Flies will get in, you know?"

Sakura flushed, embarrassed, and clamped her mouth shut. She followed him quietly up the crystallized staircase. Suspecting the handrails were made of pure gold, she was too afraid to touch it, in case she tarnished it or something. He didn't seem to notice her inner battle for he himself was trying hard to hold onto what little self-control he had left. It took him nearly all his strength from ravishing the pretty teen, right there.

A few moments later, Syaoran found himself grasping the door handle (quite harshly at that), before pushing the door open. Before him lay his private sanctuary, though he admit; he had had a handful of females in there with him before. She entered after him, sucking in a breath at the luxurious vibe it emitted.

Sakura knew instantly his favorite color was green. The silky sheets on his bed had told her that. They were a deep forest green, covered by a white comforter. She somewhat wished she was laying with him in it, for she wasn't blind. Syaoran Li was gorgeous. Horrified at her thoughts, she scolded herself for wanting a quick tumble with a guy she'd just met; one that she had robbed at that.

"Sleep with me."

She was supposed to stop thinking like that, hel_lo_. Guys like that was way out of her league. She supposed she was decent looking herself, but compared to him, she was probably just plain ugly. Wait. That wasn't her. Sleep with him? Did she really hear him right?

"W-what?" she stammered.

"I said, sleep with me." He repeated nonchalantly.

Her head snapped up to him, seeing he was actually serious. Though she would have loved to jump up and down while screaming 'yes!', she didn't.

"I-I just came to g-get my necklace back…" Sakura flushed a deep red and desperately wished she wasn't. Nobody had ever asked her so bluntly to have sex. She watched as he sat on his bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Then kiss me. You want this necklace back don't you?" He lifted her familiar chain tauntingly.

'Just one kiss' she thought and hesitantly took a few steps forward. Her heartbeat had dramatically quickened, it wasn't as if she'd never kissed a guy. She told herself to calm down, not succeeding in the slightest.

She was standing right in front of him, unsure of what to do. With him seated, he was beneath her. She leaned down slowly and halted merely an inch from his face. His fingers reached up to her chin, grasping it and pulling her into him. Their lips met in a searing kiss as her lips crashed onto his. Sakura found their positions quickly swapped as he was now on top. 'These sheets are really as soft as they seemed' was her last thought before all rational thought fled. Instead, she was replaced with a passion she didn't know she had.

Her lips parted slightly and he determined it was her consent. His tongue skillfully darted in, mingling with hers. Eliciting a small moan from her throat that seemed to send chills down his spine, his hands began wandering. He lifted the bottom of her shirt, slipping through. She had soft skin. Sakura involuntarily shuddered at the cool sensation that suddenly invaded her. But it felt so good, too good.

It was only suppose to be a brief kiss, but Sakura decided she would kiss him just a little longer. Her hands were running through his hair, tugging and pulling, making it messier than it already was. It must have been a crime for someone to kiss this well…

They broke apart moments later, both flushed and out of breath. His hands retreated from her globes of flesh and she soon found them wrapped against her neck. She vaguely heard a clasp lock into place. Reaching for the cool sensation that trailed down towards her chest, she smiled contently. It was her necklace!

"T-Thank –." But before she could finish her phrase, Sakura found herself pressed against him. He seized her lips once more, kissing her brutally. Oddly, she _liked_ it. Sakura responded with all she had, taking control. Soon they found themselves tumbling around the sheets, resulting in her dominance. She felt him reaching for her draw-string pajama pants, and she didn't stop him.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Syaoran! We're sorry! We brought beer –"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, beyond horrified. Immediately she bolted from him, staring at the small audience they now had. Syaoran growled at them, who were smirking. He glanced at Sakura and was inwardly pleased with her disheveled appearance.

"B-Bye!" she squeaked. Scrambling, Sakura scurried out the door, throwing a little black object behind her. It was his wallet.

The group grew still, putting two and two together, and then the front door banged shut.

"She's the one who robbed you!" Meiling screeched.

"Yo man, how was she? She's hot." Eriol grinned, his mind suddenly filled with perverse thoughts.

Syaoran only smirked at them, not offering any information.

"Rika, search the database for a 'Sakura Kinomoto'. I'm gonna pay her a visit soon."

* * *

**AN:** Check out 'Miracles' by the way. So how was this chapter? Let me know what you guys think. I'll really appreciate it if you decide to review this story! They seriously motivate me, a lot. Otherwise, I wouldn't even be posting these! So thanks for all the support. 

Until next time,

Descension.


	3. Identity

Sakura awoke the next morning, her eyes bloodshot and weary. What else would you expect after her encounter with the godly kisser? She hadn't been able to sleep a wink, a fiery inferno of passion coursing through her. Oh god. She wanted him. She wanted Li Syaoran. She wanted his feathery caresses and his burning touch that set her skin aflame. She wanted to hear his deep husky voice, brimmed with lust. She, Sakura Kinomoto, wanted him to make love to her all through the night, again and again until they could no longer move. Wait, she was thinking about him again wasn't she? Sakura moaned loudly slamming her head against a nearby pillow.

"Stop thinking about him!" As if god was working against her that day, messy chocolate hair and captivating amber orbs invaded her mind. Damn it! Damn _him_! The digital clock on her desk began beeping. 7:00AM. Sakura allowed it to continue for a few moments, but then it got annoying. Irritated, she fisted the large button on top of the clock and it obediently turned off.

Today was Monday, another day of school. Whoop-de-damn-doo. Hel_lo_. She was sexually deprived here! Sakura bit her lip, there was absolutely no way for her to vent her frustrations! She briefly thought of doing a few rounds, her hobby, but then it reminded her of the incident. Why did everything seem to revolve around him today? She desperately hoped classes would be enough to take him off her mind.

* * *

"Hey girl! What's up?"

Books were slammed heavily on a nearby desk followed by a huff. Sakura thudded onto her seat regaining her breath. Tomoyo spoke again.

"Jeez! What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing Tomoyo. Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, you better not be holding out on me! I'll force it out of you somehow! Were you fingering again?" No, not that kind of fingering you perverted gutter balls.

Sakura sighed exhaustedly.

"No Tomoyo. I was not fingering."

"Oh! You _did_ someone didn't you? He kept you up all night didn't he?" Tomoyo was gushing now. She clasped her hands together and perked up instantaneously. Did Sakura mention Tomoyo was a sex addict? No? Well okay, she was.

"That's just the problem Tomoyo. It's not who I did. It's who I _didn't _do! Now I can't get him out of my mind!" Sakura heard Tomoyo gasp with a tad too much enthusiasm. Was it possible for someone to be so, so_ perky_, that early in the morning?

"Oh my god! Seriously? Who was it? How'd it happen? Was he hot? Why didn't you do him?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Okay, way too much enthusiasm. But she was used to this. Tomoyo was her best friend after all.

"One question at a time! It's a long story, okay? But yes, he was hot." Sakura deliberately cut off all details because she knew this irked the violet-haired girl.

"Damn it Sakura! Spill!"

Sakura took a deep breath, pretending to be in thought.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Tomoyo really didn't like waiting. Not one bit.

"Okay, it started on Saturday night. I was out at Penguin Park when –"

"Ooh! You were fingering then weren't you?"

"Yes," Sakura said rolling her eyes, "I was fingering."

"Anything good?"

Sakura sighed exasperated.

"Tomoyo! Do you wanna hear the story or not?"

"Yes! Yes! Go!" she ushered Sakura to hurry.

Then the morning bell rang. Tomoyo hissed at the offensive equipment. That crap always ruined the juiciest stories! Sakura smirked in response and in a sing-song voice called out,

"I told you not to interrupt! Now you gotta wait till lunch!"

Tomoyo growled.

* * *

Classes sucked. School sucked. Well, except lunch time. Sakura forcefully pushed the cafeteria doors open. They slammed loudly against the wall. Conversations were abruptly cut off as they all watched the emerald-eyed beauty stalk over to one of the corner tables. It took no more than a few seconds before everyone began to chatter again, flooding the room noisily.

Once at her table, Sakura immediately sat down and groaned pitifully.

"I got detention today with Mr. Suzuki again."

Her neighbor snickered.

"It's not funny Tomoyo. I swear he's out to get me!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, Sakura always managed to land detention with the man.

"Sakura, if you'd actually pay attention in his class, maybe he wouldn't write you up all the time!"

"Is it my fault that math is hard!"

"Whatever. Forget that. Tell me about the hump and dump! And don't leave out any details!"

Sakura crossed her legs comfortably; it was inevitable that Tomoyo found out anyway. Better sooner than later.

"It wasn't a hump and dump Tomoyo; there was no hump in it."

"Whatever," Tomoyo punched Sakura in the arm half-playfully, half-seriously. "Tell me now!"

"Fine, jeez Tomoyo, that hurt!" Seeing the glare that was venomously shot at her, Sakura shuddered. She better get straight to the point.

"So it was Saturday, right? I was out, uh, getting a discount at Penguin Park. Can you believe it was empty? I thought I was out of luck, but suddenly this group of thugs came by! The really hot one had stumbled over and of course I pulled the cry-and-lie technique. Worked like a charm!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. The 'cry-and-lie' technique was one Sakura had perfected. But then again, she had learned from the best; Tomoyo herself. Sakura who was now giddy with excitement continued.

"I jacked his wallet and ran for it. But you know what? This guy was different! He actually reached out for me! Talk about fast reflexes! Anyway, that guy was loaded. Easy two-three grand right there! But you know me; I never usually spend it anyway. So I was back at home eating dinner the next day and Touya tells me my necklace was missing. And just as he'd said, it was! I nearly had a heart attack in my room until I realized Syaoran had it!"

Syaoran…Syaoran Li? Oh hell no. Tomoyo blanched and reached out slowly, trembling. But Sakura continued rambling.

"So I called him up and he gave me half an hour to get to his home! Can you believe it? Half an hour! All the way across town! I made it though, three minutes late. Boy, it was then I realized he was hot! Not like quick-glance hot, but like drop-dead gorgeous hot! I almost drooled!"

Tomoyo was shaking visibly, Syaoran Li? The Li Syaoran? She reached out for Sakura once more, but her arm stopped short.

"When he brought me to his room, I was so nervous. His home was beautiful by the way. It was like a fairytale palace! Syaoran brought me to his room. It was so green and silky! I couldn't resist Tomoyo, I couldn't! So we kissed. Then we made out, right in his room! Everything was heating up, but can you guess what happened? His friends barged right in! It was so embarrassing!"

"Sakura…what was his full name?" Tomoyo's voice was barely audible.

"What? Tomoyo?"

"His name Sakura. What was his name?" Her voice was urgent and rushed.

Feeling confused, Sakura replied softly, "Syaoran…Syaoran Li."

Tomoyo's breath hitched.

"Sakura, I'm warning you. He's not someone to mess with. If you want a quick fuck, you can pick any guy, but not him."

Sakura gaped at her friend in astonishment. Did Tomoyo just –?

The bell rang. Tomoyo darted out the lunchroom without so much of a goodbye.

* * *

Sakura stretched lewdly in her spot. Fresh air, finally. She had just finished serving detention, one filled with non-stop lecturing. But Sakura hadn't paid much attention; her mind was still on the incident with Tomoyo. What had gotten into the girl anyway? What was so dangerous about Syaoran Li? And most of all, did she really just want a quick fuck with him? Sakura couldn't deny; there was definitely mutual attraction between them.

She sighed hopelessly, a wave of nausea suddenly hitting her. Sakura pinched the bridge of the nose and shut her eyes. It wasn't as if she'd ever see him again anyway, right? She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the figure that had approached her.

"Sakura?" The voice was timid.

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the intrusion.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief; at least Sakura was still talking to her after the little outburst.

"I'm sorry about before Sakura, it's just that I was…worried about you. I didn't mean it, or at least, all of it." Tomoyo stepped forward, bringing Sakura into a tight hug. Happily, Sakura returned it. Things were back to normal again. However, her curiosity was still not satisfied.

"What did you mean by him being dangerous, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo pulled away and looked at Sakura sternly.

"Promise not to tell a soul?"

Sakura was intrigued by the seriousness in her voice. It must have been a great secret. She waited eagerly as Tomoyo tilted her head forward, leaning towards her ear. Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, and then abruptly shut it.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's eyes were suddenly wide with fear. She gulped unconsciously taking a step back. What was scaring her? Sakura reached out for her friend, to comfort her.

"S-Syaoran!"

What! Sakura immediately swung her head around only to come face to face with sparkling amber eyes. Her eyes trailed down to his lips, soft ones; ones she had been kissing on the day before. They were curved into a smirk, mischievous and playful.

"What she means is that I'm a gangster."

Tomoyo seemed to snap out of her stupor. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with fear and hope.

"Please Syaoran! Don't hurt her! She didn't mean to rob you!"

Syaoran chuckled, a knowing smile etching his features.

"I should have guessed it was you who taught her."

"W-What are you going to do to Sakura?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He confirmed. As an afterthought, he continued. "Nothing _much_."

Sakura who'd been previously confused suddenly burst out laughing. Her crowd arched an eyebrow at her. What was so funny?

"Y-You actually expect me to believe that you're a gang member? What next? Is Tomoyo one to?" Sakura howled; amusement and disbelief clearly lit in her emerald eyes. She missed the look Tomoyo and Syaoran shared.

"Actually Sakura, I am."

She shook with laughter, a melodic ringing to their ears. Obviously, they were pulling a prank on her! How could Tomoyo, her best friend, be in a gang? Sakura expected the two to begin laughing along with her, telling her it was all a joke. But when she heard none, she stopped. She was suddenly aware of the painful stillness and the tension in the atmosphere.

"G-Guys," She began slowly, "its okay, joke's over. You can laugh now. I know you two aren't trouble makers."

There was no reply. Tomoyo had chosen to entertain herself with patches of grass. Syaoran bore his eyes into hers, as if studying her.

"Come with me." He spoke quietly with firmly.

"What?" Sakura wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. She watched as he rolled his eyes.

"I hate repeating myself. Come. With. Me."

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who gave her a 'do-what-you're-told' look. Hesitantly, Sakura nodded. Syaoran turned and began walking. Sakura waved at her, noting Tomoyo was still wringing her hands nervously on her shirt. It was surely wrinkled by now.

When Sakura turned around to follow him, she noted he was a good half a block away. That jerkface! At least he could have waited for her! She jogged quickly, setting a pace beside him. They walked in silence with her staring at him. He was concentrating, thinking, about _something._ Sakura noted he was even more handsome in broad daylight, and then mentally slapped herself for thinking those things. During her inner struggle, she hadn't noticed she was trailing behind, or that he had suddenly stopped. So what happened? She walked right into him.

"Watch it!" He grunted gruffly.

Sakura frowned at him, but it soon melted off when she spotted his ride. It was stretched, long, sleek and black. It was a hummer limo. The large car gleamed into the sunlight. Normally, Sakura would have taken longer to admire the work of art, but someone had so _rudely_ interrupted her.

"Getting in or not?"

Sakura narrowed at the tall figure, still devilishly striking, who held the door open for her. She bristled at his tone, her body tense, and stalked over.

"Stop being so mean to me!" she whispered harshly as she plopped herself into a velvety cushioned seat.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and got in next to her. Once the car was in motion, the driver asked, "Where is the destination, Master Syaoran?"

Sakura peered over at him, curious to find out herself. But Syaoran merely nodded. It was a meaningless gesture to her, but it seemed the driver understood it perfectly. The driver pushed an automated button. There was a small whir. Sakura glanced around quickly and spotted the source of noise as a dark glass window, separating them from the driver; for privacy most likely.

"Where are we going Li?"

"You'll see."

"But I want to know now."

"You talk too much."

"Why can't you tell me? Are you kidnapping me?"

Syaoran snorted. This girl was so, he settled on the word, amusing. He turned towards the window, ignoring Sakura purposely. If he had been trying to irritate her, he had succeeded completely. Discreetly taking out a set of earphones, he plugged them him and turned on his iPod. It was a song later when Syaoran finally decided to take a peek at her. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath from her rambling. 'Still hot' Syaoran decided. His mind drifted involuntarily to the little scene of foreplay from the previous day, Sakura and he on his bed. Needless to say, after Sakura had left, Syaoran had been left with a major boner. Of course he'd gotten rid of it after a quick rumble with Eriko. Or was her name Erika?

Deciding that Sakura would die if she didn't breathe, Syaoran plucked out an earphone.

"Breathe Kinomoto. Stop talking. You talk more than Tomoyo does. God."

Sakura immediately sucked in a breath, panting slightly. She hadn't realized she had been droning on. She flushed, disgusted at the thought of her being equivalent to her math teacher; boring.

"At least tell me what the whole 'I'm-a-gangster' ordeal was for! I still don't believe it, you know."

Syaoran shrugged, as if contemplating whether to tell her or not.

"Forget it. That's not important." Then he turned away.

Sakura sighed and huffed, crossing her arms indignantly. She turned away from him, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught something white. Carefully inspecting the thin wire, she found it led to his ears. She reached over and tugged. It fell limply in her hand. An earphone! No wonder he acted as if he couldn't hear her, he really couldn't! If there was one thing Sakura Kinomoto hated, it was being ignored.

"You asshole! How dare you –!" The shrill ring of a cell phone cut her off. What was with all these interruptions today?

He held up a palm, silencing her. Sakura moved further back into the limo. She didn't want to intrude. She may have been angry at him, but she still had her manners. She hadn't noticed how large the car was! Spotting a small portable fridge, she eagerly crawled her way towards it. She gasped when it opened. It was completely stocked! Whiskey, Brandy, Cognac and even Tequila! Hardcore liquor! Underneath were sodas and water bottles.

'Wow' Sakura thought. I could practically live here. She didn't know how long the mini refrigerator had kept her entertained, but she tumbled forward when the limo came to a halt. Ungracefully Sakura crashed into the seats and groaned. At least it was soft. Syaoran snorted amusedly at her. He looked good even when he was mocking her. Damn him.

"Thank you Wei." The driver nodded; seems like the driver has a name after all.

Sakura spoke a quick thanks and darted out of the car after Syaoran. She spun in circles taking in her surroundings. Then she paused. Everything looked so, well, familiar! Two clean streets with large oak trees, friendly looking faces, then something in her mind seemed to connect. This was _her _neighborhood! This was_ her_ home!

"Hey! You were being all secretive about bringing me _home_!"

Syaoran shook his head, almost disappointedly. Almost.

"Change of plans baby, I have to go somewhere. Little girls aren't allowed."

He called her a little girl! Sakura tensed, ready to retort. She was sixteen! She was almost an adult! Then she realized he had also called her 'baby', an endearing nickname between couples. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Concentrating on keeping her cool, she patted her face, attempting to stop the blush. She hadn't even noticed he was in front of her! But when she stopped and looked up, Sakura found his lips crashing against hers!

Involuntarily, Sakura moaned at the new sensation. A swirl of desire erupted from the pit of her stomach. How did he do that? She vaguely remembered her arms encircling his neck, his around her waist, pulling her close. She couldn't resist him. Not one bit. Feeling braver than she'd ever felt, Sakura took control, her tongue clashing against his. He tasted like honey and mint, a wonderful combination. He tasted sweet, and Sakura just couldn't get enough. They broke apart only briefly for her to catch her breath. Syaoran sent butterfly kisses along her jaw line, his husky voice blended with passion.

"Sakura…"

She tiptoed and captured his lips once again, stopping any means of talking. Their tongues battled for control, neither submissive. Sakura found herself pressed up against the limo, the door handle digging painfully into her back. She didn't notice that. However, she was definitely aware of his traveling hands; the delightful ministrations were mind blowing. Sakura allowed him better access by wrapping her legs around his torso, the car and him supporting her light weight.

"Sa-ku-ra Kinomoto!" A loud angry voice boomed. The couple broke apart quickly; Syaoran looked torn between disappointment, confusion and a deadly look, a promise of sure death. Sakura released her hold on him and groaned dreadfully. Her legs unwillingly unwrapped themselves and trembled when he placed her down. She stumbled forward only to find his arms snaked around her waist, steadying her.

"What the fuck are you doing!" the same livid tone rang through the air. But it was clear now, who else could it have been? None other than Touya Kinomoto; her brother.

Syaoran let her go, slipping a small object into her pocket. Then he left without a backward glance. Sakura watched as the limo hummed to life. Within seconds, he was gone without a trace. She sighed and turned back towards her red-faced brother who still hadn't stopped yelling. Dreadfully, Sakura dragged her feet across the pavement and prepared herself for what was yet to come.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter 3 is done! May 12, 2006. 7:20 PM. There wasn't much action in here, but I'm taking the story slow. I've lost my inspiration as a writer, a huge writer's block. _Miracles _will officially be on a hiatus, though I thank you all for the lovely reviews and criticism. I have decided to re-write chapters 1-4 to change the plot slightly so the story flows better. That will be my main goal for the story, and until then, the sixth chapter will not be out. You can check my user profile for updates and information. I update it regularly.

As for this story, I have many, many ideas. I have decided to make this story a gang fic. If I pull through, _Sinful Temptations_ will be a long story. The chapters won't be too long however.

Please, please, please review for me! They really help motivate me to stop sitting around and actually type these chapters out.

Until then,

Descension.


	4. Initiation: Part I

**Disclaimer:** I write for the sole purpose of entertainment and reviews. CCS belongs to Clamp.

* * *

Sakura's senses were tingling. It was like a sixth sense she had acquired through the years of pranks Touya had played on her. The sense of dread grew closer and stronger. Instantaneously, Sakura shot out of her bed sitting upright, only to find her head crashing against her brother's nose.

"Goddamn Sakura!" He howled, clamping both hands over his sore nose.

Sakura opened her mouth to apologize but abruptly paused when she spotted the small cup of ice he hid behind him.

"Serves you right asshole! You were gonna pour that ice over me again, weren't you!"

Touya looked away guiltily; busted. Then he did what he knew best; he avoided the topic altogether.

"You're gonna be late Sakura. I was doing you a favor and this is what I get?"

Sakura glared at her older brother and peered over at her digital clock. 8:05 AM. The red digits flashed continuously. Crap, school was starting in twenty-five minutes. Suddenly forgetting the issue at hand, she darted into the bathroom. She couldn't be late _again. _

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later when Sakura came out messily dressed. Her hair was disheveled, her skirt was on backwards, and her school tie was hanging loosely at her neck. Touya laughed at her appearance.

"Shut up Touya, and drive me to school, now."

Touya rolled his eyes; women were so grouchy in the mornings. Nonetheless, he complied, snatching a piece of toast for his younger sister. Man, the things he did for that girl. In record time, he had gathered his things and been pushed – no, shoved, out the door.

"Geez, Kaijuu. Why are you in such a hurry?" he spoke, starting up the engine.

"Ms. Suzuki said she'll call dad if I'm late again."

Touya rolled his eyes and chuckled. This was one of her many faults. She could never arrive on time for anything. But deciding it was best if their father wasn't brought into the situation, he sped through the streets of Tokyo. Of course not before a little teasing,

"Kaijuu, stupid, your skirt is on backwards."

He earned himself a smack in the head. White lights momentarily blinding him, sending him into a dizzy stupor. Damn, when had his sister become so strong? Maybe he shouldn't have taught her self-defense after all. Sakura herself was currently multitasking. She was munching on a piece of cold toast Touya had so graciously given her, attempting to turn her skirt around her without making herself puke, and working on last night's math assignment. Let's see, the tangent of 45 divided by, Crap! What was a tangent again? Sakura wasn't a bad student, okay? She pulled off A's and B's easily, and maybe few C's along the way; but nothing too bad. It was just to say that Sakura and numbers didn't belong in the same sentence. She was terrible at it.

Sakura glanced at her watch, then out the car door. Ugh, she was so going to be late. She had one minute to get there before the first bell rang and a good five minutes before she even reached school. Frustrated, Sakura shoved the worksheet back into her bag and tore angrily at the bread. Why did she feel today was not going to be a good day?

Sakura laid her head back on the car seat, her thoughts drifting back to the day before. Syaoran Li was an amazing kisser. He evoked passion and lust in her, something she didn't know she had had. She had been on the brink of losing all self control before Touya caught her. God. That had been embarrassing. It was hell after that, but not really.

Touya reacted differently this time and Sakura had no idea why.

_(Flashback)_

A muscle ticked in Touya's jaw. Sakura had half a mind to laugh at this expression, but he was so angry, she decided it would be best if she kept quiet.

"What the hell were you doing?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she was used to this. Her protective older brother had always thrown fits whenever she was with the opposite gender. He wasn't really angry with her of course; he'd get over it sooner or later.

"Well, I was–." He interrupted her, slightly disgusted.

"Nevermind, don't tell me. I saw enough."

"Okay then, are you finished? It was just a kiss…"

"A kiss?" He spoke incredulously, "He was practically eating you up!"

Sakura remained silent. What could she say? It was true after all.

"Who was it?" he spoke again.

"It doesn't really matter Touya."

"Who was it?" he repeated. His voice was quiet and deadly. It was merely a whisper but Sakura knew he had meant it.

"Just a friend–."

Then Touya did something she had never expected. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her collarbone. For once, she feared him; Touya, her older brother.

"Who?"

Sakura trembled, tears brimmed her confused eyes. But Touya didn't notice any of this.

"I-It was S-Syaoran."

Touya blanched, releasing her. It was as if someone had just socked him in the stomach. He was brought back to reality. One glance at the sobbing figure on the figure and Touya wanted to hurt himself for the pain he'd put his sister through. He'd never gotten so out of control. But…did she just say Syaoran?

"…Syaoran Li?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Syaoran Li." She whispered, tears flowing freely.

"…How do you know him?" _How did she?_ "No Sakura, stay away from him."

He knelt down beside her small figure, gathering her in his arms. She latched onto his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what came over me. But please, he isn't someone you want to mess with."

_(End Flashback) _

_

* * *

_

The speaker box crackled above the students. It was time for morning announcements.

"Good morning students of Tokyo High. First off, I'd like to welcome our newest transfer students; Rika Sasaki, Meiling Li, Takashi Yamazaki, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. I hope you'll all make them feel welcome here, or else–"

Chatter erupted from every classroom. No one was really paying attention to the box above them anymore. Besides, there were more important things at hand. Of course the first question that came to everybody's mind was, Who were these new students? Where were they from? What class were they going to be in? But the most important question of all; were they hot?

* * *

"Kaijuu!" Touya was shaking her wildly.

"Get off me Touya!" Sakura dodged away from his reach. God, it was like he was shaking her brain out or something.

"You've been day dreaming for the last five minutes! Now you're late!"

Sakura gaped at the clock, 8:40. Crap, crap and triple crap. She was screwed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Touya!" Sakura hurriedly opened the car door and thoroughly slammed it close. Touya winced when the car shook.

"You were the one that wouldn't listen! And remember, stay away from boys!"

Sakura gave a backhanded wave and shouted, "If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you for it!"

He chuckled before turning up the engine once more.

Sakura liked the way their feuds never lasted long. It was one of the perks she received as a little sister. But for now, she was ten minutes late. The second bell would have rung long ago. Hopefully the teacher forgot her glasses today and wouldn't notice Sakura wasn't in her seat.

* * *

'Dammit. I told them to wait for me. Now I'm lost. Great, I'm gonna kill them.'

Meiling was lost. Ugh, it was all Syaoran's fault. Why had he suddenly requested to change schools anyway? She looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand; Class A1. Okay, so where the hell was it?

* * *

Sakura sped through the halls, her mood dropping quickly when she noted the halls were empty. Everyone must have been in class already. Damn, she was really late. Sakura increased her speed, thinking of possible excuses. There was no time to stop by her locker, but she was almost there!

Just half a hallway from her destination, Sakura began reaching for her book. She planned to sneak into the room as if she'd been there all along. But who knew the halls weren't empty after all? Because in the next instant; Sakura found herself sprawled across the floor and on top of a very pissed-off girl with buns.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, girl?"

"Sor–." Sakura was planning to apologize, really. But the girl's screech interrupted her.

"You ruined my new outfit you bitch!"

Sakura was irritated. That girl was so rude. First of all, she was late, and now this. Ugh, today really wasn't her day, was it?

"Will you stop cursing? You're making my ears hurt."

"Shut the fuck up! Oh my fucking lord, I'm gonna get you back for this. Bitch."

Sakura bristled. What was with this girl?

"It was a goddamned accident. Get over it. Now if you don't mind–."

"Well I _do_ mind! Ugh. I can't even wear this shit anymore. Not after some prissy little skank like you touched it."

Okay, that was it. Sakura snapped.

"Prissy little skank? I'll show you a prissy little skank." Sakura did the only thing that came to her mind. She slapped the girl. Touya had always taught her never to resort to violence, but this was an exception. At least now you know, Sakura _plus_ Bad mood _equaled _Trouble.

There was a moment of stunned silence, as if the girl couldn't believe Sakura had just hit her. Then her eyes blazed with anger. The girl raised a hand to return the favor, but then again, Sakura had taken self-defense classes from Touya, remember? Just as the hand came crashing down, Sakura took hold of her wrist and flipped her over. The bun-headed girl landed with a loud thud, but recovered quickly. Sakura had to give the girl brownie points for that.

"You fucking slut. You're gonna pay." And true to her word, the two girls were soon engaged in a tumble on the floor.

It became a cat fight really. There was a lot of scratching and bitch-slapping.

"Let go of my hair, bitch!"

"Let go of mine first, skank!"

They hadn't even noticed when the nearby classrooms, who had heard the commotion, came out to watch. Talk about being too engrossed.

"Ohhh. Cat fight!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Damn yo. They're both hot."

On the bright side, a teacher stopped them.

"Miss Kinomoto! Get off the girl!"

On the not-so-bright side, it was Ms. Suzuki. Sakura groaned but nonetheless relented. Both girls stood up, glaring holes at each other.

"First of all, you're late! And now I catch you breaking school rules? Can you spell detention?"

"But Ms. Suzuki –."

"No excuses. No, no, absolutely none. Now both of you; follow me to the principal's office."

Sakura sighed, she was so dead. She'd be in so much trouble. She began to pick up her stuff, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her rival doing the same. _It's all her fault_, Sakura thought bitterly. It took her all she had to stop herself from pouncing at the bitch.

Heading after Ms. Suzuki and still glaring at the girl, Sakura collided _again_, though this time, into a much; much more masculine build.

"Oof." Geez, were guys allowed to have such hard bodies? Sakura felt as if she were hit by a ton of bricks. Her legs wobbled and she shut her eyes tightly bracing herself for the fall. But it never came. When Sakura finally opened her eyes, she noticed two things.

One, 'The Bitch' was screeching. "Don't touch her Syaoran! She'll dirty you! Don't save her!"

Two, there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly against him. Sakura's eyes traveled from their compromising position to his face. It was Syaoran Li. Her heart skipped a beat. Syaoran Li, what was he doing here? His eyes were dancing with obvious amusement. He leaned toward her ear, whispering in his deep husky voice.

"Better do what she says." He released her and she wobbled a bit. Suddenly she seemed to lack oxygen, had the halls shrunk since yesterday? Everything was overwhelming her right now. What the hell was going on? Her head pounded and Sakura felt her legs cave in. So what happened next? Darkness enveloped her.

* * *

"I told you she's a prissy. She fainted from that little rumble?"

Sakura vaguely heard an annoying screechy voice. God, that voice was ringing bells in her head. Her eyes opened slowly, her surroundings blurry. It took a few moments before they came into focus. The room was white, very white. So it had to be the nurse's office.

"Can we go now? Why do we have to wait for this bitch?"

Ugh, the same annoying voice. Sakura turned her head and lo and behold, there were four strangers staring at her. She blinked in confusion, were those people really there? Sakura pinched herself slightly, yup they were real. But the question was; who were they? The blue-haired guy seemed to notice her presence, he cleared his throat.

"Hey, I'm Eriol." Soon the others had their attention upon her.

"Takashi. Wassup?" He even gave her one of those 'Yo. Wassup.' nods.

"Hey girl. I'm Rika. How you feeling?" She seemed to be nicest out of the group.

The Bitch merely scowled at her and grunted. Sakura chose to ignore her.

"Hey. I'm Sakura."

Their eyes opened in realization; Sakura Kinomoto. No wonder the girl looked so familiar. It was Rika who decided to point the fact out.

"…You're the girl who robbed Syaoran."

The truth seemed to dawn on Sakura as flashing images flooded her mind. Now she knew where she had seen them! These were Syaoran's friends! What were they doing here? Were they here to bust her? But before she could even ask these questions, the door opened. Syaoran was the first person to walk in. Behind him was a female, Tomoyo?

What was she doing here? Why did it seem as if Sakura had been frozen in time and missed everything? Syaoran seemed to be in silent exchange with his friends. Sakura saw him give the faintest nod and as if on que, the four stood up and left the room without a backward glance. Syaoran, who hadn't even bothered to spare her a glance shot Tomoyo a sharp look and left himself. Tomoyo stiffened under his gaze. When it was clear they were gone, she released a sigh, suddenly looking tired.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded lightly. "I'm fine Tomoyo. Who were they?"

Tomoyo pursed her lips, carefully choosing her words.

"I'm not allowed to tell you Sakura. Let's just say you're in deep shit. Why do you always get yourself in these situations?"

Sakura panicked, dread growing in her stomach.

"Did those people tell on me? Did they call dad?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Syaoran told the school to drop the situation. But," Sakura sighed in relief. She was safe then, nothing to worry about. Tomoyo continued. "Just watch out Sakura."

Then she left too. Sakura sat alone, listening to the ticking of the clock and wondering what Tomoyo meant. Watch out for what?

**

* * *

**

Much to Sakura's luck, she had been excused from her classes the whole day. The pros were skipping Ms. Suzuki's lecture and Math class. The cons were having to sit in the nurse's office the whole day. Sakura was bored out of her mind! You probably would be too if there was nothing to entertain you for eight hours but a ticking clock. So imagine Sakura's surprise when the last period bell finally rang. Immediately, Sakura grabbed her bag and jogged through the soon-to-be-filled halls and through the doors.

Sakura breathed in the fresh crisp air. Free at last. It felt so good to finally be out in the open. Sakura plopped onto a patch of grass and waited for Tomoyo. It was their usual meeting spot. True to her word, the doors burst open moments later, eager teenagers plowing through the doors and ready to begin their day. Hanging out at the arcade, dates, you know, all that stuff teenagers did. Tomoyo came out just seconds after the first mob. Sakura's expression lit up visibly as she waved her friend over. Tomoyo gave a small smile at the warm greeting she received, but trudged rather slowly toward Sakura. What was up with her friend today?

"Hey Tomoyo! I'm so glad to finally be out here!"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, her smile faltering when she heard roaring and hooting a distance away. Her gaze snapped up towards the source of noise. When she found out what it was, she paled.

Within seconds, there were a dozen motorcycles in front of Tokyo High. The group consisted of both guys and girls, though each was wearing dark helmets so their identities remained unknown. They looked cool, important, and dangerous. They sat together, chatting idly, as if waiting for something; or someone. Gossip spread like wildfire, each person wondering who the unknown dozen were. Why were they there? What were they doing? One thing was obvious though, they were part of a gang. Each motorcycle consisted of a wolf emblem. Hmm, very stylish. That was when one girl yelled out,

"Oh my god. They're part of The Wolves!"

Sakura stared at the girl strangely. What were The Wolves?

Panic arose through the throngs of students. When a group of Wolves paid you a personal visit, the outcome was usually nothing to be proud of. Usually death, but let's pretend they didn't know that. Some of them actually ran for their lives. Others allowed their curiosity to run wild and they stayed to see what would happen next.

The school doors opened once more. This time, it was Syaoran. He wasn't alone though, he was never alone. Followed closely behind were none other than Eriol, Takashi, Rika and that bun-headed girl. Sakura still hadn't found out her name. They didn't seem fazed by the looks they were receiving. Apparently, according to the rumors, they were the new kids. Their previous school was unknown. Hmm…how mysterious.

They approached the motorcycles without an ounce of hesitance. People began whispering. Did you know that people whisper really loudly? You can actually hear every word they're saying. They just didn't realize it.

"Oh my god, I think that group has a death wish."

"Don't those idiots know who they are?"

That was what Sakura heard. So naturally, Sakura began to wonder the same. Well, if she knew what The Wolves were, it would help her a bit. Why was everyone so scared? Weren't they just normal people?

Everyone watched with baited breath as Syaoran continued his stride towards them. They watched as five of the men reached deep in their pockets. For what, guns? Were they going to kill the group? The tension increased dramatically. Then, Syaoran and his crew reached them. They bowed. Did you read that correctly? They _bowed._ A group of dangerous, assumed-to-be gangsters had just shown their submissive-y side to Syaoran. Um, what the hell was happening?

The chatter arose once more, and a few gasped when the bikers removed their helmets. Wow, not only were they tough, they were hot! Who knew gangsters could be hot? Usually on TV, gangsters were portrayed as scar-faced freaks with a billion guns and rotten teeth. What a nice surprise. They reached into their pockets once more and to everyone's astonishment, they threw them keys. Empty bikes seemed to appear out of thin air. Ah, so they were all together. Now it made sense.

It wasn't over though, not at all. The whole thing had just begun. In fact, it had barely just begun. The bun-headed girl began scanning the crowds, looking for someone; a prey? She stopped short in her direction and beaconed Sakura over. Or was it Tomoyo? Sakura's heartbeat paused for as long as it took the crowds to hush, about half a second. So who was the bun-head calling? The next thing she knew, Tomoyo had taken a firm grasp on her arm and begun leading her over. While walking through the crowds, Sakura heard,

"She's dead meat."

"-gonna kill her."

"-body in a river."

"Poor girl, wonder-"

"What'd she do?"

"-shouldn't have messed-"

"She was hot too-"

And then they were there. In front of the gang of seventeen people, seventeen people who looked equally dangerous. Okay, maybe Syaoran looked the fiercest, but that wasn't the point. So let's give Sakura a moment to fill in the blanks.

Syaoran really was in a gang after all. The gang was presumably called "The Wolves." Tomoyo had dragged her to them, meaning she had a connection with them. So Tomoyo was a gangster as well? And _if_ Tomoyo really _was_ a gangster, then what she and Syaoran had both told her the other day, really was true. Now if you add in the fact that Sakura had fought, cat-fought, tumbled, rumbled or whatever you wanted to call it, with Miss Bun-head, and she obviously was an important member; that meant they would want revenge. Therefore, if you add the two events, Gang_ plus _Messing with a member _equaled_ Death. Ah, Sakura understood it now.

But then again, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Did Tomoyo want her to die or something? A tinge of fear coursed through Sakura. Anyone with a brain would be shivering. Would she not see the light of tomorrow? Would she be tossed carelessly into a river? Would she still have been alive if she hadn't messed with Bun-head?

Bun-head smirked. It was a devious look.

"You're dead."

* * *

**AN:** And that was chapter 4! Initiation: Part I. _8:14 PM, May 21, 2006._

Hopefully Initiation: Part II will be up soon! And please, please, please remember to review.

I have taken _Miracles!_ off a hiatus. But I haven't had any motivation to write the next chapter. I'm _so_ sorry! I really want to thank all the lovely reviews I received, and if any ideas pop-up, I'll definitely write it down.

I actually have Initiation: Part II written up. But, I've decided to hold it off and see how this chapter fares. I'll post the next chapter if or when I see that this chapter has met my expectations. So remember, reviews faster chapters. Thanks!

Until then,

Descension.


	5. Initiation: Part II

**AN:** In the previous chapter when Sakura fainted, it wasn't meant to be a sign of weakness. She was just overwhelmed with everything that was going on that day. And with that, here is chapter 5 of Sinful Temptations.

**Disclaimer:** I write for the sole purpose of entertainment and reviews. CCS belongs to Clamp. Enjoy!

**First Edit** - August 2, 2006

**Complete edit** - August 5, 2006

This chapter has finally been completed. I marked the spot where many of you may have read up to in the last three days. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

A great big thanks to **Temptress Kitten**. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

It was silent for a moment. Crickets chirped gaily – oh, what the hell? This was Tokyo. The motorcycles rumbled lowly, followed by a massive blow of a car horn. That of course led a chain of cars - their pissed off owners beeping their asses off at the group of punkass teenagers holding up traffic – especially through rush hour. The crowds that had formed hoping to watch the notorious gang mutilate a poor teenager chattered amidst themselves, quickly spreading the current gossip of what had happened like wildfire. This was until Syaoran took the liberty of stripping his white wife-beater, drawing the gasps of many in both terror and amazement under the hot sun. It wasn't that he had a wonderfully sculpted body that was perfectly toned, though that was definitely a plus. Rather it was the bold head of a wolf that donned the lower half of his back. It was then the crowd had suddenly shut up, staring – no, gaping at the godlike human before them. Even the honking cars had stopped, the nearest one had a driver whose eyes were bulging in fear that he'd done something to piss off the most dangerous person he'd ever meet in life. Taking advantage of the moment – even though it was clear tension was high, Syaoran spoke. 

"Yeah, that's her, guys. She's our leading lady of the moment. Kinomoto, Sakura - born April 1st, currently 16 years old. Her mother is deceased – due to unknown causes, her father is an archaeologist and she has a brother, Kinomoto Touya." He said all this without skipping a beat.

Sakura knew she shouldn't have, but she gaped at him. Could someone say all that without breathing? But more importantly, how did he know all this? "Are you a stalker or something?"

The group laughed, not with her, but clearly mocking her. A guy with jet black hair stepped out from the dozen and Sakura took the second to note that he actually looked pretty good. "Was she the one that fucked you up Meiling? Don't worry; she's gonna get her ass kicked." _Oh-_kay, Sakura took that back. He was an asshole.

Suddenly her arm felt light – she immediately turned her head to the right. Tomoyo had released her grip on her arm. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut the moment Tomoyo took a step forward. Then she took another – and another, until she was standing by Eriol. So he was the boyfriend she was always talking about? Wow, Tomoyo had managed to tell her everything about him, except the fact that he was a gang member. Nice going 'best friend'. Sakura couldn't help but feel the tiny tinge of pain that stabbed at her heart, nor the feeling of betrayal. Tomoyo had always been her closest friend, how could she do that to her? But it was definitely not the time to talk about friendship, because when Sakura brought herself back to reality, she saw they had her surrounded.

"So, nice weather huh?" She knew that was the stupidest thing she could possibly say, but as Touya had taught her – Rule number 1: When in trouble; avoid the topic. Sakura swore they shot her a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. Hmm, let's see. She was about to be hacked into hundreds of miniscule pieces and die a horrible death. Other than that, nothing was wrong.

Syaoran sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "You're coming with me."

Sakura laughed nervously, "How about we stay here?" She had no intention of being brought to some deserted warehouse and being forced to snort drugs; eventually leading to her seemingly innocent death; dying of an overdose. Perhaps someone had been watching a little too much of the Lifetime channel.

He shot her a sharp look. "What did I say about repeating myself?"

Since her life was to be over anyway, Sakura decided to take the challenge. "And if I don't?"

"Then you'll get a nice whooping here before we continue with the original plan."

Ah, that made the situation better. Sakura could either get a whooping if she went with him, or get a double whooping if she didn't want to, but ultimately end up going with him anyway. And why was everybody still staring? The least they could do was call the police, and oh yeah, the ambulance too!

Syaoran began his stride to her, managing to look graceful, deadly and still totally hot in his half-nude state. Sakura wasn't sure if she was staring at the way his muscles twitched as he walked, or the unlit cigarette safely tucked behind his left ear. But what she did know was that the nerve-racking silence was terrifying her. She desperately hoped someone would sneeze or drop their textbook. Just something, anything would do. It seemed luck was on her side, because just as he crossed her five-foot barrier, a shrill ringing tore through the silence.

Suddenly, everyone looked alert. Many were already reaching into their pockets and jackets, but for what? _Weapons_, Sakura decided wryly. First it was keys, now it must have been weaponry. Were they really going to kill her right in public? These guys were very; very dangerous men and Sakura had only begun to realize that. She wouldn't even to begin to understand the power they held. After all, they were a gang created solely for the protection of the Li Clan and its loyal members. Okay, but perhaps Sakura was wrong about the weaponry, because instead all they had pulled out were their cell phones. The ringing continued and continued. And then it rang some more. Why won't someone pick up their goddamned phone already?

Syaoran cleared his throat, grabbing her attention before pointing out. "It's coming from your bag."

Right, that explained it. Sakura rubbed the side of her neck awkwardly, a habit she'd grown used to when she was embarrassed. She had forgotten that she had actually remembered to bring it today. With a rather forced laugh, she unzipped her bag harshly and dug through it for her phone that was still ringing. When she felt it, she immediately flipped it open.

"Hello?" But there was no reply. So she tried again. "Um, hello?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, who had the nerve to call her and not speak? She glared at the small screen, her eyes widening when she read '1 Text Message from AOPTouya'. Crap. Hopefully nobody would realize she had just made a complete fool out of herself. But hey! Don't you readers pretend as if you haven't done the same thing before!

"AOP?" A voice distantly called out, or so she'd though.

"Annoying, over-protective Touya." A rather nice laugh sounded through the still air. Sakura briefly scanned the message.

'_I can't pick you up today, Kaijuu. Don't get lost on the way home. I don't want to have to drive to Tomoeda because you took the wrong train again. P.S. Don't talk to boys.' _

Sakura looked up and found that the distant voice was actually not so distant. It was actually Syaoran, who was now in front of her and reading her message.

"Hey! That's crossing the privacy line!"

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling with laughter. Obviously, he'd read it already. And for her defense, she'd only gotten lost once or twice, okay?

"It's probably daddy checking up on his little girl!" came the smart remark from the same black-haired boy. Laughter broke out once more. Even Meiling was laughing. Sakura bristled. They didn't even know her, yet they were mocking her! Oh what the hell, if she was going to die, she was going to die with her pride intact. But before she could speak, Syaoran cut in.

"You need to make a call?" He reached for his unlit cigarette.

What the hell was wrong with the guy? Was he dropped on his head as a child or something? She was about to get her butt kicked and he was suddenly concerned about a freaking text message? Sakura gave him a stupefied expression. "Why would I need to make a call for?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Call Touya and tell him not to worry."

Sakura burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she thought her sides would split. She reached to wipe a tear that had leaked from her eye. Hah! "Not – to worry? My corpse might be floating down the river or I might end up being hacked up in ten thousands pieces by tomorrow and you're telling me that I should tell him not to worry?"

The ringing began again. It was another text message. Sakura swore she saw a few of them jump. Talk about tense.

'_I'm gonna be home late and dad is out on another study. Buy yourself something to eat. And no, marshmallows aren't considered food.'_

Damnit, Touya knew just how to embarrass her. Forcing a small grin, Sakura shut off her phone and stuffed it back into her bag. Now she needed something to help her stall. She didn't want to die yet, she was too young!

"Sakura!" came an eager voice behind her. Perfect.

Sakura spun around and saw Chiharu. Chiharu had always been a dense one; she usually never realized what was going on. Thank god for her though; at least Sakura still had one _true_ friend.

"Hey Chiharu!" Chiharu seemed to finally notice the seventeen people behind her.

"Who are these people Sakura, and why are they all crowding here?"

"They're –." Sakura started. She never got to finish the sentence though.

"Her friends." came the reply from Syaoran who flashed her a cute smile. How come he wasn't this nice around her? "It's nice to meet you. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Syaoran; I'm a friend of Sakura. I just started school here today."

Chiharu smiled brightly and extended her arm. Of course there was nothing wrong seventeen dangerous looking people on motorbikes. Of course they were dressed in dark, deadly colors because they were nice people. At this moment Sakura was glad sarcasm existed. "Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I'm sure we'll all be close friends by the end of the year! Sakura, why didn't you tell me you knew these people?"

"That's cause –."

Stupid Syaoran interrupted her, _again_. "Sakura and I go way back. I've recently just decided to attend school here."

Sakura glanced over at Meiling. She was clenching her fists and biting her tongue to prevent from bursting. Sakura swore Bun-head was beginning to turn purple; it would have been an interesting sight. She interjected as soon as she had the chance. Chiharu was her only hope of survival. "Well you see, Chiharu, I kinda have a problem–."

Hah, did she think Syaoran was dumb? Because no – he was not. He cut her off curtly, curling his arm against her shoulder, holding her tightly against him. "C'mon Sakura, it's time to go."

Chiharu smiled. "Well, have fun. Try not to get into trouble Sakura." With a giggle, she added, "Wouldn't want to receive a call from Touya telling me his precious baby sister was lost again! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Too late for that…

Syaoran was holding her so tightly against him that Sakura felt her circulation was being cut off. And why did he have to smell so good? Like sandalwood and spices. Would he notice if she sniffed him? Hmm, he probably would. She momentarily took note that her hands were on his abs, and Kami, it was a touch to behold. If he wasn't the guy that was going to kill her, Sakura was positive she would have jumped his bones the moment they were alone. She peered over at Bun-Head, Meiling or whatever. The black-haired guy was doing a nice job of restraining her. Sakura stuck her tongue out, though she admitted, it wasn't the perfect time to do that sort of thing, she just couldn't help it. Childish, but it still stirred the desired effect.

"Let me go Jin Su! Let go! I'm gonna make her regret it!" she yelled.

Jin Su clamped a hand over her mouth, which Meiling bit. He winced painfully and Sakura almost pitied him. Almost. Chiharu who hadn't seemed to notice any of this spoke, "Okay Sakura! I'm going to the library to do some research! Bye!"

"Bye Chiharu." Sakura muttered through clenched teeth. With a rather forced smile, she waved a small goodbye. This could have been the last time she'd ever see her friend.

When Chiharu was out of sight, Sakura shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Don't touch me, ever."

Leaning towards her ear, his voice suddenly dropped a few tones as he whispered huskily, "You weren't saying that yesterday." He smirked; she knew he did because she felt it. Yes, it was impossible to feel a facial expression, but somehow Sakura knew it. Oh how Sakura wished nobody had heard his words.

At this point, Meiling had had enough. She broke out of Jin Su's grip and charged towards Sakura like a raging bull. Lesson 32: How to dodge an oncoming enemy – Just as Meiling had leap towards her; Sakura stepped to the left, sending her stumbling into the spot she'd been in just moments ago. Sakura turned around, dramatically crying out, "Oh Kami! Are you okay? I didn't see you coming!" Thank you Touya, for your wonderful lessons. See, older brothers do come in handy sometimes.

Meiling growled, narrowing her eyes before preparing a second attack. But just as she was about to make her move, Syaoran gave the tiniest nod and she stopped. Woah, Syaoran had this kind of power? He must have been an important gang member then. Meiling looked like she was about to protest, but when she saw the ain't-gonna-take-no-more-shit look on Syaoran's face, she decided against it.

"It seems our leading lady has finally had enough. Go home guys. Tomoyo take the bike." He threw his keys to her, which she caught gracefully. Eriol called out to him, though keeping his voice low, "About that thing tonight, it's still happening later?" Syaoran nodded; then Eriol nodded. Minutes later, all seventeen bikes disappeared from site, leaving them alone. The traffic they'd caused slowly began moving again. Of course, there was no one complaining. That or because the moment they did, they'd find themselves dead.

But what thing? Sakura wondered, even though it was clearly none of her business. And was it over? Just like that? Sakura was confused to say the least. She was surprised at the power Syaoran held over those people. His air of superiority was clear. It kind of, well, made her respect him. Not that she'd admit that fact if her life depended on it. She didn't know whether she should give herself a proud pat on the back for handling herself so well. The fact that she was still alive proved something, right? But she had a feeling it wasn't the last time she was going to see them. It was all because of that bitch, Meiling. Oh-ho, how right Sakura was.

She looked over at Syaoran who had put on his wife-beater once again (much to her disappointment). And again, she'd die before she admitted it. He reached out for her arm, his firm grip pulling her in his direction. "Let's go."

* * *

**AN:** This is the continuation of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Go where?" Her big mouth (which constantly got her in trouble) struck once again. 

"Does it matter?" He hadn't even bothered looking at her. What was wrong with him anyway? Wasn't it a world-known fact that you had to look at the person you were speaking to?

"Yes it does matter. I have to decide whether I want to go with you or not." This time, he turned. In fact, he turned just so he could roll his eyes at her; clearly showing her what she had just asked was beyond stupid.

"Do you actually think you have a choice?"

Sakura glared at him. Now that they were alone, he didn't seem so terrifying anymore. And since he wasn't, Sakura was definitely going to give him a piece of her mind. "Yes, and I do. Last time I checked, freedom of choice was still intact."

He actually scoffed at her statement. Syaoran turned around once more, muttering something about having the law changed, but Sakura couldn't hear him too clearly. Instead he reached out for her arm, nearly dragging her down the street. Sakura gritted her teeth. Who did he think he was, pulling her along like a dog? She counted to ten in her mind, slowly mustering her strength and when she hit ten, she yanked her arm out of his reach as hard as she could and swore she heard a pop. Damn, she must have underestimated his strength. Sakura shrugged her shoulder a few times, just to make sure nothing was broken. Thank god. Here came the next part.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where –." He cut her off abruptly with a chaste kiss. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You're hotter when you don't talk. Now for the last time, you're going where I'm bringing you." With that, he took her hand in his and walked. This time, Sakura wasn't objecting. Syaoran took one look at her dazed expression and smirked his infamous smirk. He always did know how to make girls swoon.

* * *

It was about half an hour later, twenty-seven minutes and fifty-four seconds to be exact when Sakura finally snapped back to reality. She had spent the last twenty-seven minutes and fifty-four seconds wondering why Syaoran had kissed her (though it probably hadn't meant a thing to him). In the last seventy-two hours, she had managed to steal his wallet, nearly prostitute herself for her dearest possession and had yanked the hair out of one of his closest (or so she assumed) friends. Yet he did it. He kissed her. And he was holding her hand. But why, she wanted to know. Why? She spent minutes watching him, studying his expressions, then another few minutes staring at the ground. Many thoughts flitted through her brain, and mind her, not all the thoughts were exactly PG-13. And before she knew it, twenty-seven minutes and fifty-four, wait, twenty-eight minutes and thirty-one seconds had gone by. Then he stopped. 

Sakura looked up. Her jaw dropped for the second time that day. But there was a perfectly good explanation for this, because in front of her was none other than – the Rainbow Bridge. Sakura looked down at her feet, at where she stood. She was on the walkway. Now let's turn back for a moment, how did a person not notice themselves walking toward a bridge with a span of five-hundred and seventy meters? That my dear, we shall never know.

"What – How – W-when did we get here?" Sakura was obviously too stunned at the moment.

"Just now."

"How?"

Syaoran gave her a strange look, yet he answered her dumb questions nonetheless. "We walked."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, Syaoran began walking again. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked him. She had no choice anyway, seeing as he was still holding her hand.

"Through the bridge."

Sakura rolled her eyes this time. "No, I already know that, but where –." He interrupted her.

"Then you know enough." Then again, silence enveloped them, for about fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds anyway.

It was then Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura looked around, noting they were on the center of the bridge. The Tokyo harbor gleamed before her, shining beautifully under the setting sun. She glanced over at Syaoran, and allowed a small smile to cross her face. He looked more gorgeous than ever with the deep blue water behind him. But a small scowl was etched onto his features. Sakura looked in his direction; she didn't see anything worth paying attention to. She heard it though, a soft rumble. It grew louder and louder, coming in their direction. She finally spotted four figures in the distance, on four large motorcycles, driving toward them at ninety miles per hour. Wait, motorcycles weren't allowed on the walkway. It was illegal. She turned to say something to him but instead she saw him tense. Were they his friends or something?

He turned to her, and she swore a flicker of fear passed through his eyes. "Run."

"What?" The rumbling grew, until Sakura could both see and hear they were almost there.

"If you want to live, run, now." What the hell was he talking about? Syaoran shoved her, causing her to stumble back a few steps. But she couldn't find it in her to run away. Hadn't he brought her here after all? Now he was getting rid of her?

The motorcycles stopped a few feet before them. The four men hopped off with ease and then Sakura realized what he was talking about. Two men were carrying metal batons. One twirled it in his hand, the other tapping it against his shoulder threateningly. Their helmets were still on, so Sakura couldn't see their faces. The other two looked harmless enough, until they both pulled out a set of guns, immediately cocking it and pointing it at them (or Syaoran). One finally took his helmet off, his face twisted into a cruel sneer. His spiky hair was dyed blond and there was a long scar on his cheek. She hadn't seen him earlier, so they couldn't have been friends. Her heartbeat sped up, she was nervous. What were they going to do?

"Uh, they aren't your friends, are they?" She whispered to him, hoping the others wouldn't hear.

"Last time I checked, no. See that scar on his face? I gave it to him just last week." Sakura glared at him when she heard his voice laced with pride. Finally they spoke up.

"What are you doing without your gang, Li Syaoran?" said Scarface.

"Don't you know it's dangerous being alone?" His voice was muffled though, seeing as his helmet was still on. But the metal baton in his hands seemed menacing enough.

"Who's the little girl behind you? Your newest whore?" Sakura wanted to tell him off, but decided against it when he pointed one of his guns at her.

"Run." Syaoran told her for the third time.

"What about yo–." There was no time to complete her question, because one of the men released a stray bullet. The others began their approach and Syaoran urged her.

"Run." This time, Sakura listened. She turned and ran as fast as her not-as-long-as-she-would've-liked legs could carry her. She heard another gunshot go off, the bullet hitting the bridge rail just inches away from her. Sakura closed her eyes, running faster. She sure as hell didn't need anymore encouragements. She heard a groan, but she couldn't decipher whose it was. But it couldn't be Syaoran right? Her heart thumped against her chest, so loudly that Sakura heard it ringing through her ears. What should she do? Should she call the police? Would it be too late? She reached for her bag, only that there was no bag. She vaguely remembered throwing it down before she ran. Damn.

Sakura stopped when she was far enough so they couldn't reach her. Yet she was close enough to hear the effects of the fight. She crouched down, shutting her eyes upon hearing yells and painful groans. Her feet felt like jelly. She was panting for breath. But she had no time to notice any of this. Would Syaoran die? He couldn't, right? He wouldn't, she decided, reassuring herself. Then Sakura heard a third gunshot pierce the air. She let out a sigh of relief. It probably hadn't hit anyone. But then followed a strangled yell that she was sure came from Syaoran. Her heart pounded loudly, she almost thought she couldn't breath. The most unbearable part came next, dead silence.

He was dead.

* * *

**AN:** **The end … of the chapter, anyway. No seriously.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Alright, alright. I'm just kidding. Keep scrolling down.

* * *

He was dead. The three words rang continuously in her head. It was all because of her, starting everything, that Syaoran Li was dead. Sakura raised her arm, clutching her heart. It was beating painfully. What was going to happen now? Would they come after her? She waited, for seconds or minutes she didn't know. Then she heard laughter. It was sick and twisted, maniacal laughter ringing the air. She snapped. 

It hadn't been fair, four against one. Of course Syaoran would have lost. If Sakura hadn't run, perhaps he wouldn't have died. Anger coursed her entire body, sorrow and vengeance forming inside of her. She couldn't let someone die for her, not again. Her nails dug into her palm, forming deep crescents. Her knuckles were turning white rapidly from clenching her fist. She wouldn't let him die for no reason. She stood up, feeling power sift through her. What was the seven letter word for vengeance? Revenge.

She ran, faster then she ever thought she could. She ran and ran until she spotted them. Syaoran's body lay motionless, bloodied and battered. Yet they were still kicking him mercilessly. "Hey fucktards! Over here!" She yelled out before she even knew what she was doing. But it was beyond that now. They turned to her, obviously surprised at her actions and she charged. She picked up the metal baton that sat innocently on the ground, tearing at them at full speed. They, who were too shocked to defend themselves, found it too late as the baton came at them forcefully. They raised their arms to dodge her blows, but damn that girl was stronger than they'd expected.

Sakura's mind was filled with nothing but thirst for payback. They would regret the moment they drove by. She didn't know what she was doing nor the danger she was getting herself into, but it sure as hell didn't stop her from attacking them. She dealt blows, pounding them senselessly. She briefly thought of Syaoran, and the image of him with his eyes closed and unmoving was enough to fuel her anger. All rational thought fled. For a moment she thought she heard protests from the four, but she didn't care. She was relentless in her pursuit. Sakura lifted the baton again and again, hitting the men before her and dodging their attacks. Once again, Touya's lessons had paid off. Then, one of the men dropped a gun. She dashed for it, picking it up and pointing it at them. They held up their hands in surrender, but hey, a life for a life, right?

She dropped the baton, using that hand to support her other that was shaking. Sakura had never used a gun before, but today was going to be her first. Her hand was unstable and shaky, her finger rested on the trigger, lightly, but she was afraid to click it. She took a deep breath, it was for Syaoran, and she chanted the mantra quietly to herself. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling a dash of bravery ignite. She stabled herself, ready to pull the trigger. "Sakura, stop."

It was the same deep voice she recognized to be Syaoran's. What the fuck? She shook her head, she was imagining things now? But then the voice came again. "Sakura! Sakura, snap out of it!" She raised one hand to her head, what the hell was wrong with her? Had she finally gone insane? Her hand began to tremble again. "Sakura! Calm down!" She felt someone shaking her, and whipped her head around. Syaoran! Her heart leapt with joy. But wait, there was something wrong here, wasn't he suppose to be _dead_? Wasn't he supposed to be in pain? Because somehow; his posture didn't match someone who was on the brink of death.

"Damn Li. Where the hell did you find her? She's fucking crazy. You owe us for this." The man held his cradled his arm gently; not at all soothing the immense pain he was feeling.

Sakura stared stupidly, looking at Syaoran then the four men. Then something in her mind clicked. Syaoran, the fucking asshole, had set her up! She watched dumbly as the four men picked up their dropped weapons. They returned to their motorcycles, starting the engines before driving off as if nothing had happened. Sakura turned to Syaoran, whose arms were still on her shoulders. She bit her lip, and then slammed her fists against his chest. "What the fuck is your problem Li!" That conniving son of a bitch had convinced her they were actually in danger!

A small grin graced his features, his eyes full of pride. How the hell was he still smiling? Sakura suddenly hated him, hated him for stirring up so many emotions within her. She hated him for using her, toying with her. She hated him for looking so smug after doing something so despicable. And she hated him even more for having that affect on her. Suddenly her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "Was that your idea of a fucking joke? Did you enjoy seeing me go fucking crazy because I thought something fucking happened to you?" The small grin fell off is face.

"Look, before you start going out of control –."

Sakura laughed harshly. "Going out of control? Going out of fucking control?" The first tear leaked, and she scoffed. "Have a nice life, Li." She picked up her bag that lay a few feet beside her, swung it over her shoulder and began her journey home.

"Sakura!" He jogged, catching up to her easily. "Let me have my say first."

She snapped her head in his direction. "Say? There's nothing_ to_ fucking say. You had your little piece of fucking fun with me and now it's fucking over. Now leave me the _fuck _alone." He nearly winced at her words. Hell hath no fury a woman scorned.

"Sakura," He began again, "I know you hate me but –."

"_Hate_ you?" Sakura cut him off. "I fucking _despise_ you, you fucking retard." Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his messy amber hair. Ugh, he needed to get rid of the red paint in his hair as soon as possible. He cut in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He placed his arms on her shoulders, willing her to look at him, but she merely shrugged him off. She looked tired and exhausted, as if she had suddenly aged twenty years. "What?" She spat out. "What else do you fucking want?" Her voice was softer now, her tears evidently spilling. Had he made a mistake? Was she not as capable as he had estimated her to be? It was too late anyway. What's done is done.

"Say two words." She looked at him, took a deep choked breath, and willed him to continue. "I accept." I accept? I _accept_? What the hell was he playing at now?

"Accept what?" Her voice was laced with pain. "Accept the fact that you made a complete fool of me? Accept the fact that I'm the biggest dumbass in this fucked up world?" She croaked her next words. "Or do you want me to accept the fact that you made me feel as if I was watching my mother's death again?" Syaoran wanted to ask her what had happened to her mother, but decided against it. "Whatever it is," she continued, "I accept. Alright? Now please, just let me go."

She pushed past him, continuing down her path. Syaoran stood there, a bit shocked at her semi-confession. What had happened? When he had Rika search up her information, he'd known her mother was deceased, but the reasons were unknown. No, he decided. He wasn't going to push for information about someone else's mother. He turned around, watching Sakura disappear into the sunset. When she was almost out of sight, she paused. He stiffened, just in case she turned around.

Sakura closed her eyes, forcing herself to rid of the memories of her mother. '_Never let them see you cry.'_ had been her last words. She bit her lip, carefully wiping at her tears so Syaoran wouldn't see. She clenched and unclenched her fist, pushing the pain down and storing it into the deepest part of her heart, just as she always had. She flashed a smile to nobody in particular, then turn around she did.

"Um, what exactly did I agree to?"

Syaoran cleared his throat. Well, now that she was asking, this was a different story. "You're officially a member of The Wolves." He replied with a smirk.

Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes and gaped at him. "What the fuck? I did no such thing and I sure as hell didn't agree –." Boy, he loved interrupting her.

"You participated in the whole ordeal back there and you're telling me you didn't agree to it?" Now this was the Sakura he had expected to see; fiery and obstinate.

"But you fucking tricked me into it!" She argued.

"Did I? You agreed to it the moment you left with me." "It wasn't as if you gave me a choice." He heard her say. But he continued. "During the whole test, you could have run away easily like I told you to, and I would've let you go. You proved your bravery when you stepped up to Meiling. Those who know of The Wolves know never to challenge us, but you did. That only means you've agreed to join us. Not only that, but you proved your loyalty when you came back for me. If you hadn't, it would have meant you weren't worth it."

Sakura stood, absorbing the new information. 'But I didn't know about the Wolves' she wanted to say. But she didn't. In fact, she regretted not running away. She regretted letting her feelings get in the way. She should have ran and never looked back. But no, her heart had suddenly decided to play little-miss-caring, forcing her to be concerned over a guy who wasn't worth her worry. Damn him. "You're the biggest asshole I've ever met." was her comeback she could think of.

He crossed his arms, smiling smugly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're a prick."

His smug smile grew into a smirk. "If I had a dollar for every time someone called me that, I'd have ten dollars."

"Only ten?" Sakura challenged. It was hard to keep the smile off her face, even though her heart was still faintly throbbing. She had learned to control her emotions, or hide them, many years ago.

"It would have been twenty, but some haven't survived after calling me that." If only Sakura knew how true those words were.

Sakura shook her head with a playful smile, as if she were looking at a child who was found stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She turned, and began walking home once more. Giving her own infamous backhanded wave, she nearly paused when he spoke again.

"One last thing, remember what you were wearing yesterday?"

Sakura didn't turn around but she answered anyway. "No."

"The jacket I had my hands under when we –." She immediately stopped him before he could speak any further. Sakura hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"I thought so." He said with a deep chuckle. "Check the pockets." Sakura swore he was smiling, but she willed herself not to look back. _'Look forward and never look back.'_ But who knew? He really was.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for my sudden disappearance (as some of you may have noticed). I lost my muse for awhile, but I'm back! For awhile anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently for an update. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Remember to review, review and review. 

Until next time,

Descension.


	6. When in Rome

Sakura blinked at the offensive red glare of her new digital alarm clock. Touya had come home late last night (much later than Sakura), snuck into her room and put down his 'gift' for her. He was nonetheless surprised to find Sakura was not only awake, but was staring at what he made out to be, a little black velvet box. She swore Touya paled almost instantaneously, except at 4:18 A.M in the morning, it was still dark, so Sakura really couldn't see much except for his outline. She immediately snapped the box shut, just as Touya nearly dropped her new clock, but somehow managed to catch it at the last moment. He stumbled over to her, placing it rather clumsily on the little nightstand beside her bed. Sakura, of course, tried to hide the box, shoving it quickly under her pillow, but it was unbelievably obvious Touya had already seen it. She braced herself for yet another AOP (Annoying, Over-protective, for those of you who don't remember) Touya moment, except it never came. Sakura looked up at her brother's figure, and was sure he was staring back at her. But there was nothing but what seemed like stunned silence. Had he seen what the object was?

"Touya?" She finally called out, breaking the nerve-racking silence. It sort of reminded her of being with Syaoran, although she sure as hell did not need a reminder of him at this moment.

"Y-yeah?" Touya was fumbling with his words. The Touya she knew (for 16 years) rarely behaved this way, except when he was incredibly pissed off or exceptionally nervous. There was no reason that could possibly dignify his reaction, unless of course, he _had_ seen what the object was.

"Touya, I can explain. You see –." But it seemed as if the world loved cutting her off, because he quickly interrupted her.

"Uh, it's kind of late. Night Sakura." And with those words, he darted out of her room as if he'd seen a ghost. She then scolded herself for thinking that way; because if there was one thing in this world she was afraid of, they were ghosts. Well, that and now Syaoran.

But why had Touya acted so strangely? Why hadn't he had a frenzied breakdown and interrogated her until she was late for first period class? Why had he simply, run? And this was yet another thought that had kept her up all night. 5:56 A.M, her clock read. Sakura groaned, shoving her face into her soft pillow. Her fingers unconsciously curled around the box. What was she going to do with it? And why had Syaoran given her it? She slapped her free hand against her head, drowning her screams against the innocent white rectangle of comfort. Her brain was on the verge of exploding. She had never used so much brain power in a day, well, besides the night before her Math midterms. But that was another story for another day. Sakura instantly hated Syaoran more than ever. It seemed as though ever since the day he entered her life, she hadn't been able to get a good day's rest. Damn him to hell.

She giggled lightly at the thought of Syaoran dressed in red rags and chains, pleading for mercy, while she adorned a crown with two horns, a sparkly red dress and a pointy pitchfork in hand. But then her mind wandered back to the object, what was she going to do with it? With a small sigh, she flipped the box open. It was beautiful to say the least. Staring up at her was a luminous pink stone. Curled around the orb was none other than the outline of a proud wolf. Whether the silver band was metal, steel or silver, she didn't know. Somehow she felt it was worth quite a bit, especially when she saw her name was engraved neatly into it. She'd find out the next time she saw him. She had no doubt that she would, seeing as it seemed he'd taken it upon himself to pop up when she least needed him to.

She pulled the object out of the box, examining it by the light of the rising sun. It looked even more breathtaking, the sunlight illuminating the precision cut corners. Before she knew what she was doing, she had unclasped her own necklace (yes, the one Sakura had sacrificed her lips for), looped the ring through the chain and tightly locked it back onto her neck. With a loud sigh (though nobody could hear her), she rolled herself out of bed and trudged her way towards the bathroom. Her body felt heavy. Had she gotten fatter since last night? Sakura shook her head fiercely; she didn't feel like thinking anymore. But when she laid eyes on the figure before her, she gasped. Sakura rubbed her eyes, just to make sure he wasn't an illusion. He wasn't.

"Daddy!" Sakura spoke with a smile. (I bet you all thought it was Syaoran, huh?)

"What are you doing up so early? Even Touya is still sleeping." She was glad to see him. She hadn't seen him last night and decided he was probably working late again.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Are you alright Sakura? Is something wrong?" Concern was evident in his eyes. For that, Sakura was grateful. She was lucky to have such a caring family.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal." Sakura bit her lip, contemplating on whether she should just tell her father about Syaoran.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, alright?"

She nodded dutifully. "I won't." She couldn't.

Heading into the bathroom, she sighed discreetly. It seemed her life had gotten so much more complicated. Sakura turned on the shower, allowing the steam to fog up the bathroom mirror. Stripping herself down, she smiled contently as the hot water beat against her bare back. A nice shower always washed away your troubles. For once, it was true.

When she'd finally stepped out, she wiped at her damp mirror to get a good look at herself. In simple words, she looked like crap. Her eyes were darker than usual, showing her obvious circles. She bit her lip; it was nothing a little foundation couldn't solve.

Reaching for the nearest towel, she dried herself off and got into her uniform. It was nice actually, how she had time to dress herself up. Sakura smiled vaguely at the times where she had barely enough time to brush her teeth and run out the door before she'd be late for school. She brushed her hair, admiring the auburn color. When it was silky smooth, she stopped and dabbed a bit of foundation under her eyes. There, she looked good as usual.

Pleased with her appearance, Sakura made her way downstairs and immediately smelled the scent of strawberry pancakes. Her mood seemed to lift; today was starting out to be a nice one.

"Morning everyone!" she chirped as she entered the kitchen.

Touya was already sitting there calmly. He made no effort to even look at her, was he upset?

"Touya, about yesterday…" but he cut her off abruptly.

"What?" He looked at her innocently, as if nothing had happened.

"Nevermind." Taking her seat across him, she began eating.

"Y'know…" Sakura looked up nervously as he continued, "Kaijuu, I'll pick you up from school today."

"It's not necessary." Why was he treating her like a baby now?

"Still, I want to, so don't be late." Without another word, he resumed scarfing his pancakes.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him off but was interrupted by a loud honking. All three heads turned towards the door. When nobody made a movement, the ear-piercing honk rang again.

"Sakura dear, you should go see who it is before the neighbors wake up." She nodded to her father and excused herself from the table. Taking a deep breath at the door, she desperately hoped it wasn't Syaoran. It wasn't, but even worse – it was Tomoyo.

"It's Tomoyo, Dad." She really didn't want to face her.

"Oh alright, go to school with your friend then." Sakura couldn't really tell him what had happened between them. So awkwardly, she agreed, taking her time to put on her coat and book bag.

"Bye dad, Touya."

Her brother grunted. "Have a nice day!" her father called out.

She shut the door behind her and began walking. What was Tomoyo doing in front of her home? She fixatedly looked before her, determined to ignore the car driving beside her.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo began, "Let's talk."

"Shut up. There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, Sakura you have to understand." Sakura bristled. Turning to her, she spoke.'

"Understand what Tomoyo? That you've been lying to me?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you!"

"I'm your – I mean, I _was_ your best friend! What'd you think I was going to do? Tell the whole world you were in some gang?!"

Tomoyo held a finger to her lips frantically. "Being my best friend and being in that _group_ are different things Sakura!"

"They sure are! Just leave me alone alright?" She began to walk again, and from behind her she heard a loud exasperated sigh.

"Sakura! Please be reasonable!"

She scoffed. "Reasonable? Reasonable!? You tell me how I should be fucking reasonable when I was being played around with yesterday and my BEST FRIEND did nothing to help me!"

Tomoyo shut up at that, but nonetheless, drove besides her all the way to school.

* * *

When Sakura took her first step on school grounds that morning, the yard suddenly became unnervingly still. Everybody had their eyes on her and there was no doubt that yesterday's after school "event" had spread through the entire student body.

"She's still alive!" a girl nearby sneered. Sakura shot her a look that would keep her quiet for the rest of the week. The girl paled and hid behind her friend. "I bet they turned her into a sadist." she mumbled. But before Sakura could retort, an ear-piercing wail of a loudspeaker rang.

"Sorry about the everyone." The principal spoke over the static. "Sakura Kinomoto, please report to the principal's office. Please report to my office, now. Thank you."

What had she done now? She made her way through the school in silence; everyone stared at her with large eyes – as if she'd committed some crime. She heard hushed whispers behind her back, and it was all enough to bring tears of frustration to her eyes. Oh how she wanted to punch their lights out. When she'd finally made it in front of the office, she pushed the door open forcefully. With a loud bang, she walked in and found that the principal was not alone.

"Sakura, please take a seat." He spoke calmly. As if suddenly Sakura had found the reason behind all her problems, she glared at the person beside her and spoke venomously.

"What's he doing here?" It was Syaoran Li; still looking as untroubled as ever, as mysterious as ever and as goddamn gorgeous as ever.

"A little bitter this morning, are we, Kinomoto?" Sakura chose not to respond but instead concentrated on the middle-aged man before her.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"So I hear that you've requested to take leave today?" Sakura shook her head.

"No…" The principal cleared his throat.

"Yes, you have. You're excused for the day. Please follow Mr. Li as he escorts you out."

"Mr." she looked at his nametag, "Fuji. I did not, I repeat, I did not request anything nor sign anything." She glared at Syaoran; it had to be his doing. He looked smugly at her.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Are you failing to follow instructions?" Sakura gaped at him. Since when do principals actually force you to take a day off from school? She opened her mouth, somewhat shocked, but was briefly yanked out of her chair by Syaoran.

"Well," he began cheerily, "we'll be off now! See you tomorrow Mr. Fuji." Once they were outside (and Sakura recovered) she shoved him off.

"What the hell was that about?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Didn't you hear? We're taking the day off today."

"Yes, but why? If my family finds out…"

"It's fine with them."

"Wait, how do you know?" Syaoran stopped walking and looked at her strangely.

"You don't know yet?" he asked. Sakura crossed her arms, arching her brow. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

They were in the middle of the alley. Oh damn, how had he tricked her into coming to this kind of place?!

"What are we doing here?" she asked nervously when they came to a sudden halt.

"Do you have it?" She looked at him strangely.

"Have what?"

"I told you to check your pockets…" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly. Oh, that! She lifted the chain from her neck and revealed the ring. His eyes twinkled, almost delightedly. "Now give me your hand."

Hesitantly, she reached out to him. Suddenly, he took her hand and placed it against the brick wall. Um, what the hell?

"Syaoran, this is a wall." She spoke slightly puzzled.

"This is not a wall." A third voice spoke. It was feminine. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. Where the fuck had that come from? "Good morning Master Li. I sense a stranger beside you." Was she hearing things? She sure as hell didn't see another person. She looked around her, just in case somebody was playing a trick on her.

"Authorize her." He commanded.

"Authorizing…Kinomoto, Sakura. Age 16. Birth date: April 1st, 1990." Oh yeah, she had definitely gone crazy. She felt her forehead, was she sick? Hallucinating?

"Sakura," his voice broke her out of her stupor. "Sakura, place your ring into the slot."

She was going to ask him 'what slot?' but it seemed magically, a strange device had appeared and was supported by thin air. "What is that?" she asked; a hint of fear in her voice. She took a step back. Sure, she could stand fights and gangsters, but hell, this stuff was getting downright spooky.

He smirked at her; amusement lit in his eyes as the removed the ring from her neck and slipped it into the device. The device glowed eerily, as if scanning the ring. "Sakura Kinomoto; authorized. Welcome to the Li Clan." Then the strangest thing happened. The ground began to shake, frightened, Sakura clung onto Syaoran and shut her eyes tightly. 'I will not die, I will not die' she chanted to herself. Seconds later, or minutes, or even hours, Syaoran spoke.

"We're here." Somehow through the process, Sakura found herself in his arms. She peeked around her carefully, still clenching onto his shirt. Oh holy cow, how did that alley way turn into a sudden fully functional, fully modern building?! She looked around wildly, people stared at her blankly before bowing to Syaoran and resumed their work.

"S-Syaoran…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking 'Oh, I'm inside Li Corp.' then yes, you're right."

"Oh, I see." She managed weakly. Then she blacked out.

When she finally awoke, which was exactly two hours, twenty four minutes and thirty-six seconds later (according to Syaoran), she groaned pitifully. "Where are we?" she asked softly.

"We're still inside Li Corp." She sat up abruptly, holding her head. As if she came into realization, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, this is the mental hospital isn't it? I'm crazy aren't I?"

"No," he said slowly, "but I'm beginning to think I should have brought you there." He cleared his throat. "Now, before you go around screaming or fainting again, let me explain this to you. Li Corp. is a highly functional and technologically advanced company, as you have seen. We have technology here that won't be released to the world for another hundred years. Only members of our clan have access to this facility, you get in with your ring and handprint." He looked at her, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Somehow this all seemed farfetched, as if cameras would suddenly pop out of nowhere and tell her she'd been pranked. She nodded anyway. "Sure."

He looked at her hesitantly, and then continued, "Anyway, your father and your brother also work in this company."

"What?" That wasn't possible, her father was an archaeologist!

"Yeah, your father works for our archaeology department and your brother focuses on creating new inventions with our group of developers, specially chosen from many parts of the world." As if reading her mind.

"Wait, you're not just messing with my head, are you?" she had to ask, just to confirm. It all seemed much too unrealistic.

"No. I had specifically told Touya to tell you last night, so you wouldn't be as shocked today. He reacted the same way when he was first inducted, except he freaked out and started crying."

"Then why didn't they just tell me when I was child? You know, what they really did?"

"Each and every individual is sworn to secrecy. If told, it's automatically detected with our machinery. Then they die, and the person they tell dies as well. Simple. We do not tolerate betrayal."

Something in her mind clicked. "Is that why Tomoyo…"

"Yeah, most people don't find out their closest friends or family are in this until they get in themselves. And if they don't, they'll never find out."

"…So what if I go around telling people?" He sighed, exasperated.

"I'll kill you personally."

So after half an hour of touring, in which Sakura closely resembled Charlie in the Chocolate Factory and Syaoran, would have to tell her to stop touching everything or else he'd have to zap her with a laser and blow her into smithereens, Sakura sat in awe. 

"I never knew all this stuff existed." Syaoran shrugged.

"You and the billions of people out there."

"So what exactly is the purpose of the gang?"

"It's more of a social thing, I guess. Many people know Li Corps. as an organization that's linked to The Wolves. In other words, we do the dirty work and keep Li Corps. squeaky clean."

"This is like a movie! You guys with all the futuristic technology and ruling the world with an unknown underground gang."

"Right." He said slowly. "Anyway, you should go talk to Tomoyo. You'll be seeing her at tonight's party."

"What party?"

"It's a monthly thing. This is how all get to know each other."

"Will my father be there too?" She had yet to imagine her clean cut father dancing wildly on bar tables.

"It's optional after the first year, but since you're new, you have to be there." Sakura nodded understandingly. Oh all the things she anticipated, this was definitely not one of them. "Oh and whatever you do, don't lose that ring."

* * *

She arrived home around six, only to find Touya standing wide-eyed in front of her.

"So? What happened?"

"Thanks for not telling me Touya!"

"…I was going to tell you! Just, when I saw you with that ring…" he trailed off nervously.

"Syaoran showed me around, it's pretty interesting, huh?" There wasn't quite a word to describe it.

"Syaoran? Himself?" he looked at her skeptically. "Sakura, it's not a good idea to get involved with him."

"It's okay Touya! I can handle myself. There's a party tonight, are you coming?"

"Yeah, but you better be home by 12…" he said warningly. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe, maybe not!" she teased, running up the stairs and into her room.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" she heard him yell out briefly after. Laughing, she went to pick out an outfit. Tonight would definitely be fun.

* * *

"You are not going out like that." Touya growled lowly.

"I am too!" What was wrong with the way she was dressed? A tank top and a skirt, at least she wasn't naked.

"You'll have guys all over you!"

"Should I change into a bathrobe then?" she retorted sarcastically. That shut him up, for about a second.

"Sakura, change into something decent!"

The doorbell rang. Thank you, whoever it was.

"Too late now!" she said, taking advantage of the situation. Ignoring his protests, she flung the door open. It was Tomoyo. "Car first, talk later." Turning back, she stuck her tongue out at Touya and made her way into the darkness.

About five minutes into the drive, and five minutes of uncomfortable silence, she spoke.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry." She looked at her.

"For what?"

"I didn't realize how secretive you had to be about it…"

"It's okay Sakura. We all go through that shock."

Laughing, they knew their friendship would be okay. They finally arrived at a club around 8. 'Naughty Angels' it was called. Sakura snorted.

"That's a corny name." Well, it wasn't as if she regularly went to these things, still.

Tomoyo laughed. "They just acquired it last week. They're planning to change the name soon."

Sakura nodded. There was still so much she didn't know; it was like she had just been introduced into a new world she never knew existed.

"How do we get in?" there was a huge line in front of the club and if they were to stand there, there night would probably be over..

"Easy." Tomoyo said, leading them to the entrance. Flashing what seemed like an ID card, the security guard immediately unhooked the line, welcoming them with a small nod. She couldn't help but smirk as groans were emitted from impatient clubbers who'd been waiting for the last three hours. "See," Tomoyo began, "being a Wolf does have its perks." She led Sakura to the bar table and was instantly greeted with a drink, her usual.

"And what would you like, Miss …?"

"Sakura" she answered with a smile, she could get used to this. "And water would be fine."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Sakura" Tomoyo taunted. "Spike it up for her." Sakura shrugged, taking the drink nonetheless. When in Rome, do what the Romans do, huh? She took a sip, nearly gagging at its bitter taste but warmed up to it, or rather it warmed her up. She took a large sip, reveling in the warmth it provided down her throat and into her stomach. Sakura could most definitely get used to this.

"It's good Tomoyo." She finally said. Tomoyo burst into a grin.

"I told you so, now let's go dance!" Sakura shook her head, glancing quickly towards the building crowds. She didn't feel like being stuck in between sweaty bodies.

"Go ahead Tomoyo. I'm going to have a few drinks first." Tomoyo laughed, shaking her head and mumbling about her becoming an alcoholic, but made her way onto the darkening dance floor all the same.

Sakura finished her drink, feeling the urge to burst into giggles.

"Hey..." she called out to the bartender, the same one as before appeared seconds later. "Can I get something good?"

He nodded knowingly, grabbing a few bottles of liquor and mixing them expertly. The strangely pink liquid swished into a martini glass, in which he added a slice of lemon.

"Here, a nice drink for the pretty lady." With a small wink, he disappeared to serve the other customers. Sakura lapped at the glass, just a bit and was surprised at its strong content. Taking the slice of lemon, she placed it in her mouth and chugged the drink. She regretted it instantly as it sizzled down her throat, burning in its course. Her mind throbbed, and suddenly, it felt as if the club had heated up a couple of degrees. Why was it so goddamn hot in there? She tugged at her tank uncomfortably, it was so suffocating.

"Hey!" she called out enthusiastically. Several people glanced her way, but seeing nothing more than a drunk girl, they went back to doing their own thing. When she saw the figure standing before her, she mumbled, "Can I get another one?"

The bartender stared at her, impressed. He had given her one of his strongest alcoholic drinks, usually enough to have people drop after one glass, but here she was asking for more. She must have been a strong drinker, he decided, making a second one. He plopped it in front her. "Are you okay, Miss Sakura? Are you depressed?" It was usually the reason why people drank anyway.

Sakura shook her head, and then hiccupped softly. "I'm just…very happy tonight." He shrugged, unconvinced but accepted her answer anyway.

"Alright then."

Sakura sipped at it this time, growing found of the sour taste from the lemon. Man, why hadn't she drank this before? Right, because she had never thought of these things before Syaoran appeared. Though speaking of which, where was Syaoran tonight? She unconsciously pouted; he who invited her here tonight hadn't appeared himself. But enough about him, this drink was really tasty. She lifted the glass to her lips, and frowned when nothing met her waiting lips. Where had it all disappeared to?

'More' her mind told her, 'more.' And as if on cue, a filled sparkling glass sat before her. She smiled happily, exchanging her empty for the new one. Momentarily she wondered how many cups it would take her for her to be drunk. How was it like being drunk anyway? She stared off into space, wishing there was an air conditioner somewhere. Or maybe she shouldn't have worn so much. Tempted to take her top off, she paused gleefully only when she spotted another filled glass on the table.

After only god knew how long and how much liquor Sakura had consumed, she stood abruptly. She needed to pee. Her eyes widened, for the world had seemingly tilted on its axis. And how did everyone suddenly get a twin? Stumbling, she made her way to the bathroom, having only the wall as her support. She flung open the first door she saw, staring at the strange gadgets that met her. Since when did the girl's bathroom have stall-less toilets? And why were they so much closer to the ground, where would she sit? Stupid bathroom makers, she cursed. Though to her joy, she cackled elatedly upon finding stalls in the back.

Relieving herself, she washed her hands, barely noticing what a mess she looked like, Sakura mere patted her hair and strolled out, ignoring the strange looks she received but rather gasping when a man walked in. That pervert, going into the girl's bathroom! If she hadn't been feeling so dizzy, she'd definitely punish him! She walked blindly along, where was the bar again? Where was she going? Instead, she came across a row of doors, and opened the first one. Intriguingly, she peeked in, squinted and saw two figures atop of one another. They looked like rabbits, she mused, and slamming the door behind her as the couple resumed their activities. Sakura opened the second door, pouted at its emptiness but spotted a comfortable looking bed. Bed, she yawned at the thought. She was awfully tired. Careful as not to trip over strange rocks that had mysteriously appeared, Sakura flopped onto the vacant bed, snuggling against its softness. Her head throbbed, more painfully than ever, so she shut her eyes. It would only be for awhile, she hazily thought, it was still early.

Her eyes opened at the feeling of a heavy figure atop of her. She attempted to zoom in on the figure, but instead her eyes blurred. She groaned, feeling a strange sensation between her legs. The man was moving, moaning strangely. Sakura giggled, the man was drunk wasn't he? She wrapped her legs against him, enjoying whatever the man was doing. She glanced briefly to her side and spotted a blob of pink. Was that her skirt? Funny, what was it doing there? She gripped the bed sheets tightly, the muscles in her legs tightening. Though strangely, it wasn't painful but rather pleasant. Yes, pleasant. She whined as the man moved away from her, leaving her feeling empty and instead flopped beside her. Suddenly, she was feeling tired again. Goodnight, she mumbled to no one in particular, and drifted off into her slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if the first and second part of this chapter are not compatible. Keep in mind the first part was written months ago! And the latter was written today, when I finally decided to stop procrastinating. I further apologize for the many mistakes you'll spot, because I'm too lazy to edit and there's another fanfic (not on FF) that I'm suppose to be working on. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this chapter, and is still loyal to this story after months of the absence of this idiotic author who disappeared! Also, I'm hesitant on telling you guys when the next update will be, because truthfully after such a long writer's block, I've lost site of my original plot and the urge to continue on Sinful Temptations and Miracles. But from all the reviews I received in the previous chapter, I couldn't just leave you guys hanging, so please review, okay?

Until next time,

Descension.


End file.
